Raptor and I (Rewritten)
by ZincRae
Summary: What if when the storm hit Jurassic Park and the dinosaurs were are released from their enclosures, the raptors grabbed one of Hammond's workers. What will happen to her? Read on to find out. Spoilers. This is the being written by the same author as the original version.
1. Chapter 1

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) Chapter 1**

**A.N: Hello people, sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Now this version will slightly different from the older version but I will be keeping most of the interactions the same… please enjoy the story and please tell me what you all think.**

**Most of the story will be written in Rae's Pov or Sorin's Pov but occasionally I will switch to some of the other characters Povs. Just to let you all know…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park but I do own the OCs

Attention: This whole chapter takes place 5 years before the movie

Rae's Pov

I leant back against the large shady tree that I was sitting under, enjoying the sight of the pack of grey wolves right in front of me as they lazed about in the snow, full after being fed by yours truly. My name is Rae Akatsuki and I work at the Alaskan wildlife sanctuary. **(A.N: It's made up…) **Out of all the animals in the park, my favourite animals are the wolves, I enjoy watching how they interact as a pact and it does help that they are such gorgeous animals.

"I knew I would find you lazing here squirt." A familiar gruff voice said, accompanied by the crunch of boots in the snow.

"The tracker on the snow mobile told you where I am Josh. Don't make me sound so predictable." I grinned up at the man standing right next to me.

"You are predictable squirt. Anyway, the boss sent me to find you. Apparently, there is this guy named Hammond looking for you." Josh answered.

"Hammond…" I echoed, thinking if I have ever heard of a Hammond.

"You know him?" Josh asked; offering me his hand that I took and he pulled me up so that I was standing face to face, well face to chest since I was only about 1.6 meters compared to his 1.75 meters height.

"I don't think so. Nothing from the stuff that my parents left for me mentioned anything about a Hammond." I replied, after thinking long and hard.

"Well, lets go find out what this Hammond wants." Josh suggested, starting up his snow mobile while I did the same with mine. Together, we made our way back the headquarters.

Alaskan Wildlife Sanctuary HQ

"Josh said you wanted me Boss?" I asked, stepping into the boss' office.

"There you are Rae. Mr Hammond, this is Rae, the one you are looking for. Rae this is Mr Hammond. He has an offer for you." Mrs Lockett greeted me with a man that looked like the colonel from KFC. **(A.N: I realized this I was rewatching the movie recently)**

" Nice to meet you Mr. Hammond. I heard you where looking for me?" I greeted the man with a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rae. Yes, I was looking for you, I have a proposition for you." Mr Hammond said.

" Oh. May I ask what can I help you with?" I questioned.

" Your name is Rae Akatsuki, you are 17 years old this year. You grew up at Redwood Orphanage (**A.N: Made up)** in this very town ever since you were 2 years old. You graduated from Locar High school **(A.N: Made up) **recently but you have been helping out at the Alaskan Wildlife Sanctuary ever since you were 12. You are especially specialized in the care and behaviour of the grey wolves and that my dear is the reason why I am here." Mr Hammond cried in joy as he recited out details of my whole life.

"Hhh..ho..how did you know that?" I stuttered, staring back and forth from the smiling old man to Mrs Lockett who looked as though she was trying not to laugh.

"My dear, I can tell a lot from a person by shaking his or her hand." the happy man said.

'Say what?!" I exclaimed, freaking out. That was when the two elders stared to laugh their heads off.

"I am kidding my dear, I got all that information from your file." Mr Hammond explained, " Though I was not lying that this is why I am here for you."

"Oookay.." I replied calming down.

"Mr Hammond here owns an island dear." Mrs Lockett informed.

"Please Mrs Lockett I would like to tell Ms Rae, myself." Mr Hammond said, looking at the Director of the sanctuary.

"Miss Rae, I own an island off the coast of Coasta Rica. The whole island is going to be an animal park, a sanctuary if you will. I already have all the occupants housed and ready to go but I require experts who can understand these animals to look after them." Mr Hammond started.

" You want me to go to your island and look after your grey wolves." I summarized.

"Wolves? Oh no dear. I want you to care for the Raptors." He replied.

"Raptors? Mr Hammond, I'm afraid you are mistaken, I have very little knowledge of caring for birds of prey." I answered.

"Not those kind of raptors. I mean raptors as in dinosaur raptors." Mr Hammond said looking at me with a smile. The only thing that came to mind when I heard that is that this man was crazy! Raptors! Those dinosaurs that lived in packs god knows how many billions of years ago.

"I'm sorry.. what did you say? Those kind of raptors are extinct, in fact all dinosaurs are extinct." I replied, looking at Mrs Lockett for help but she had already left the room. When did she leave and why was she leaving me alone with this psycho?

"My park is different from this sanctuary and all the other wildlife parks in the world Ms Rae. My park is the first and probably the only one of its kind. I have or I should say that my scientists have managed to clone real life dinosaurs that are currently living in my park. I need people who can help look after them." Mr Hammond explained, staring straight at me.

I was stumped at what I was hearing. Cloning that I understood but real live dinosaurs? Where on earth did he get the DNA?

"How did you do it? I mean you would need DNA to do cloning." I asked.

"My dear girl, if you would work in my park, I will share with you every single detail." Mr Hammond smiled.

"Why do you need me? I know almost next to nothing about dinosaurs." I questioned, wondering why this man needed me.

"You give yourself very little credit. Despite your young age, you are known for you work with the grey wolves, you understand their behaviour and their pack dynamics." Mr Hammond said.

"I do not see how that is applicable to your dinosaurs." I replied.

"Ms Rae.. Raptors are pack animals, I am not only giving you a job but also a once in a lifetime chance to study the behaviour of a creature once thought extinct." Mr Hammond explained seriously.

"I am happy with where I am now Mr Hammond, why would I want to leave." I replied, seriously.

"I will fund this sanctuary for as long as you will work for me." Mr Hammond baited. That had me thinking, everyone knew that the sanctuary depended heavily on donations to run and this man, if he can buy an island and do all that he has said. The sanctuary would be stable for the rest its days. I could not turn down this job!

"Very well. I accept your offer Mr Hammond." I said, " When do I leave?"

"Excellent. Actually we can leave right away. Of course you can have some time to pack while I talk to Mrs Lockett." Mr Hammond said cheerfully as he got up and left the room.

Fast forward to arrival at the Island

"Welcome to Jurassic Park, my dear Ms Rae." Hammond proudly stated as we drove past the huge wooden gates. I must say that despite the hurried packing and farewell to Josh, Mrs Lockett and the others at the sanctuary before being whisked away to a plane and then helicopter, I was amazed at the sights and sounds around me.

I really could not believe my eyes with what was before me. I could see a herd of long necked dinosaurs (Brachiosaurs, Hammond informed me) and many other species of dinosaurs. I kept staring around me in amazement as we continued to whatever destination that the driver was taking us. Hammond was also silent during the ride but I could practically feel the pride rolling off him in waves.

After another 10 minutes we arrived at solid grey building that had a couple of people working around it, like painting and such.

"Miss Rae. This is the visitor's centre, please follow me." Hammond gestured as he got out of the car door that the driver was holding open for us. I followed the old man out and we entered the building where a humongous T-rex skeleton was being pieced together for display. We went up a flight of steps and through several corridors before we entered through a door that was labeled control room.

"Arnold, Robert. I would like for you three to meet someone." Hammond called out as he entered the room. Two men turned away from the many computers that littered the room and looked up expectantly at Hammond.

"Who's the little girl John?" a black man with a headset asked, giving me a curious look.

"Rae Akatsuki. The wolf girl that John was talking about non-stop for the past week." A intimidating man in kaki jungle wear supplied, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes! You're correct Robert. This is Miss Rae Akatsuki. She will be looking after the raptors." Hammond said happily.

"Nice meeting the both of you." I greeted with a big smile looking at both men before keeping eye contact with Robert.

"Come along little girl. I'll show you around." Robert said, getting up from his seat. He motioned for me to follow him after grabbing his gun and hat. I looked expectantly at Hammond who just gestured for me to follow Robert.

Hammond's Pov

" Are you sure about this John? She is only a little girl and you are asking her to care for one of the smartest dinosaurs that we have in the park." Arnold asked me, once the other two have left the room.

"I am a hundred percent sure that Ms Rae will fit in perfectly." I replied him with a smile.

Robert's Pov

What on earth is Hammond thinking! Does he not understand that the Raptors are the smartest and the most dangerous of all his pet dinosaurs to be around? I have already lost the number of times that I harped to him about the danger that those creatures pose and he gets a little girl that knows all about wolves to care for them!

"Uh… excuse me but where are we going?" a voice cut through my train of thoughts. I turned around and faced the very girl that occupied my thoughts.

"I am taking on a tour of the park, leave your belongings at the lobby. I will ask for someone to bring it to your room in the staff dormitory." I instructed, just as we started down the stairs that led us to said lobby.

'Okay." She replied.

Once she had gotten rid of her luggage, I drove her around the park and showed her the open areas where the herbivores roamed and then all the carnivore enclosures that had the electrical fencing. I could tell by her actions that she was amazed with all that she saw. I could understand, as I was also astonished when John had first introduced this place to me.

Leaving the worst to the last, I drove the both of us to the Raptor enclosure.

" This used to be the animal containment unit but now it houses the raptors. This will be your new work station." I informed her as she peered into the pit.

"What's wrong with their own enclosure?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Listen here very closely girl, especially if you want to live. These creatures are nothing like those wolves that you are used. These creatures are highly intelligent, proficient hunters and they make all other predators look like children." I hissed

"Oh…" She answered. I motioned for her to follow me as I led her to the keepers area that was located at the base of the building.

"This is your main working area, you have your computer, phone and the other stuff that you will require." I said.

"You have a observatory here." She exclaimed.

"Oh yea. That there is something that I have warned John many times to get rid off. But he would not listen." I sneered, not looking at the girl as I rummaged through the cupboard located in the room for a new set of Personal Protective Equipment (PPE) for the girl as well as a few sets of uniform.

"OMG! You're gorgeous aren't you." I heard her exclaim. I immediately turned around to see her standing in front of the panel, looking amazed at the one raptor that I believe should be the first to be destroyed. The Big One.

"Get away from there you silly girl!" I yelled, pulling her away from the panel where the Big One was huffing and puffing against the panel, fogging it.

"What?!" She cried, " It can't hurt me through that right?"

"This particular creature should not be underestimated. This girl is the Big One, the alpha female. She is that you will have to watch out for the most. She is the reason for their transfer to this unit." I warned her.

"What did she do?" the girl asked curious.

"She had the others from her pack search for weak spots in the fencing." I answered.

"Wow!" the girl replied with an amazed look back at the creature that was eying the both us through the panel.

"What does the alpha male look like?" she asked, looking back at me.

"There are no male dinosaurs on this island. It helps to control the population." I replied sharply, pulling her by the arm out of the room. There was something about the way that the Big One was staring at her that had me nervous.

"Oh I see." She replied as she got into the jeep.

Rae's Pov

By the time Robert had finished with the tour, it was already dark so we went to the staff dormitory that apparently only housed Hammond, Arnold, Robert, some guy named Denis and now me. I was thoroughly astonished by what I have seen today but I was most drawn towards the raptors. I do not know why but there was just something about them that interests me, especially the alpha female.

"This here would be your room. Everything you need would already be inside. Breakfast would be served at 7 am and we start work at 8." Robert informed me as we stood in front of my door.

'Thank you for everything today Robert." I grinned.

"Just survive girl" He replied, handing over the key card to me before starting to walk away, probably to his own room. I twirled with my card between my fingers and was just about to swipe it over the sensor when I heard Robert call my name.

"Yea?" I answered.

"There are a couple of books on your desk. Hammond wants you to finish reading them as soon as possible." He instructed.

"Okay! Sure thing." I replied, swiping my card and entering my new room. The interior of my room was pretty nice, it had all the basic furniture. I walked towards the desk that was located in the corner of the room and saw that the books that Robert had just mentioned were sitting there.

I sat down in the office chair and took a look at the books. They were all about the different species of dinosaurs, I suppose that was why Hammond wanted me to read them finish as soon as possible.

Three hours later and after a hot shower, I was lying in my new comfy bed thinking how my life was going to change from this day onwards.. but if only I could know how changed it would be in the near future.

Sorin's Pov

I was patrolling around the territory that those two-legged weaklings had placed us in. I am the alpha male of this pack of about 7 raptors. We used to be part of a much bigger pack where my father was alpha male but then one day, those two-legged freaks captured this group of raptors and we were placed in dark enclosed confining cages and then brought here. Among my pack, there is my mother, my three older brothers, my sister and one other female raptor.

Currently, everyone else was at the nesting area, deep in the vegetation of this cage, resting after a full meal. As I was patrolling, I heard the sounds of one of those humans arriving. I raised my snout and sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent of the alpha human male. I growled to myself, I never liked that human and how he commanded his other human pack members to attack my pack and I with sticks that spit lighting when it touched us. **(AN: He means the electric prongs that they used in the movies)** There was also a new scent with him, a hint of earth and some kind of flower, another human perhaps.

This was interesting; the alpha male usually only brought the same pack members with him. I quickly made my way to the see through part of the cage where I knew I often seen the alpha human male as well as other human males tinker away at whatever they like to do.

I waited, crouched behind some of the bushes near the see through wall, not long after I hid myself, I watched as my long time nemesis entered the room. I was going to growl but the human that followed behind him caught my attention. It's appearance was very different from all the humans I have seen so far. It looked much younger and smaller than all the humans I have seen, it's mane that all the humans had was a deep, rich brown colour but it was pulled back to the top of its head and hung all the way to its back.

I watched as it followed its alpha around the room, I could not help my curiosity and went forward to stand in front of the see through wall to get a better look. The new human spotted me standing there and approached. It stood a little shorter then me so it had to look up slightly. I looked at it up and down when I noticed that it's chest was a bigger than usual and its face looked a little more feminine than the males.

However, when our eyes met, I was mesmerized by the orange hue in its eyes that shined among the same brown as its mane. I do not know for how long I was staring into those eyes but they were suddenly torn from mine. I snarled in anger, turning my head to see who the intruder was. Of course, it just had to be my nemesis.

As I continued to stare at the new human, I was struck with a sudden realization. This new human was a female! A human female! This was the first time I have ever seen one. It was so weird looking; it did not look intimidating at all. In fact, it looked completely harmless! I could not help myself and stared some more in the wake of my discovery.

I must admit though, regardless of how weak she looked, there was something that drew me to her. I could not help but growl when my nemesis dragged her out of sight. Unable to do anything, I sighed and made my way back to the nesting site for some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) Chapter 2: **

**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews; I am glad to see positive reactions to the rewritten vision. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. I do however own the OCs**

**Attention: This chapter is 1 year before the movie**

Rae's Pov

"Rae Akatsuki! You had better get your arse out of bed before I come over and kick you right out of it!" a voice shouted, making me jar out of slumber. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as the voice recording of Arnold's voice blared out of the birthday gift that he had given me last year. It was a stuffed toy in which you can record your birthday wishes and set a timing for it to play but being the prankster that he is, Arnold went to record a wake up call for me, a very loud one mind you. Imagine my fright the next morning after my birthday. Unfortunately, everyone else, meaning Hammond, Robert and Arnold, found it hilarious. Now, it was a very good alarm clock, more effective at waking me up then any other.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five past seven in the morning and I quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day. I did my daily routine and showered before changing into my uniform of kaki shorts and shirt but with an extra grey singlet underneath. I quickly attached a hunting knife in its holder to my waist, along with my walkie and 99 caliber, also I slipped my ever present packet of gum into one my pockets before leaving my room to go get breakfast from the staff cafeteria.

Once I managed to grab a bun and a can of milo, I made my way out of the staff dormitory to the control room located at the visitor centre.

"Morning everyone." I greeted as I threw myself into one of the office chairs that littered the control room.

"Is that bun for me?" Denis Nedry, the resident computer genius and glutton asked, eyeing my breakfast.

"Go get your own Nedry." I snapped, after knowing him for 3 years I did not like him one bit. He was very self-centered and greedy.

I ripped open the plastic packaging of the bun and took a bite when someone sat next to me. I glanced to my side and saw the same khaki attire as mine.

"How many times must I tell you to eat in the cafeteria." Robert said, looking at me.

" Morning to you too, Robert." I replied with a smile, after swallowing.

"Good to see everyone so alive this fine morning." Hammond grinned as he joined our little group.

"Morning boss." I waved.

"Quickly swallow your bun kid, we have to start work." Robert ordered, getting up.

"Do I look like a snake to you?" I asked, staring at the barely eaten bun but got up to follow Robert out. We both went to the parking lot where we got into Robert's jeep. I quickly finished up my breakfast during the silent ride.

Robert drove me to the Raptor Enclosure where I got out.

"Look out yourself kiddo. Behave yourself." Robert warned me.

"You sound like a dad dropping his kid off at school." I told him.

"Be serious brat. You are entering the Big One's territory." He reprimanded me.

"Yea yea. See you at lunch time." I waved him off as he started to drive off.

Once his jeep was out of sight, I took my key card out from my pocket and with a flick of my wrist against the scanner, the door opened. A familiar form at the see-through panel or window as I like to call it, caught my eye as I entered the room. It was Robert's Big One, the alpha female that I had seen on my very first day of work 4 years ago.

"Morning girl." I waved at her as I headed towards the computer to check that all the parameters of the enclosure were stable. This has become a routine ever since my second day of work. Of course, I had been frightened at the beginning but over time, I dare say that we had some kind of peace treaty or maybe even friendship.

"You all must be hungry, just give me a minute, I will go prepare your breakfast." I told her. I knew that she could not hear me but I liked to think that she could, I did the same thing with my grey wolves and it helped to build some form of bond on my part.

I went to the back of the room where the bins of food for the raptors that day was placed. The park's food truck drops them off early every morning. I opened one up and saw a pile of huge chunks of animal bits inside, bone and all included. Pushing the bin into a bigger version of a dumb waiter, I pressed the up button before I went to climb up the ladder to the small balcony that was located at the same height as the trees in the enclosure.

Sorin's Pov

It has been 3 years since my pack and I have been placed in this place and our numbers have increased to about 15 with the new raptors that were brought in by the humans. Of course, some had challenged me for the alpha positions but I had set them straight. Not that all the new arrivals did so, Tasha, my elder sister even met her mate Leon who got captured and brought in about 2 months ago. Now the two of them were inseparable.

For the past 3 years, my daily routine has been the same. I woke up in the morning when the sun rises, freshen up and take a drink at the watering hole. After that I would make my way to the see through wall and await the arrival of my human female. Yea, I said mine. I do not care that I am a raptor and she is a human. It took me 2 and a half years to understand my feelings towards her. It was actually thanks to my three elder brothers and their habit to annoy and tease me.

Flashback (about 6 months ago)

Lexus's Pov

"You know something you two, I have been thinking." I said while we three brothers lazed about next to the watering hole after dinner time.

"You? You have been thinking?" Lucus chuckled, looking up at me from his prone position on the ground.

"Yes you dumbass. You know, Sorin has been acting very weird recently ever since the day that new human came. He keeps disappearing from morning after breakfast, after that we see him for a short while then he disappears again, only to appear at dinner time. Where does he go?" I asked.

"Are you blind Lexus. It obvious where he has gone." Tama replied while Lucus nodded. " Especially after his big bold declaration two months ago."

"You meant the one whereby he said and I quote " None of you are allowed to show yourselves in front of the human female at the see through wall, this is to reduce the chances of any unwanted attachment when we escape from this place. This especially applies to your three!" as he points at us?" I questioned.

"Yup!" Lucus answered. " Baby bro is in love!"

"Who do I love?" a sudden voice cut in and all three of us looked up as the main subject of our conservation appeared.

" But you said not to form any attachment to the human female!" I pointed accusingly at Sorin while he looked at me confused.

"What on earth are the three of you bozos talking about now?" He exclaimed, his cheeks a bit pink.

"That was all a ploy by our baby bro to keep the human female all to himself." Tama cut in.

"What!" Sorin cried, " I did no such thing."

"Come you big baby, just admit that you love the human female." Lucus teased, placing his right hand over Sorin's shoulders.

" I do not! You guys are crazy!" he cried, adamantly as his face becoming red.

"Aw… Come on baby bro. Just admit it already, there is no need to hide it anymore after all the whole pack already knows." Tama pleaded. By this point, Sorin was being cornered by the both Tama and Lucus with his back to the water hole. His face was also a very bright red that stood out sharply against the goldenish brown of his scales.

It was when I saw his red face that I realized what my other two brothers were saying was very true.

"Lexus! Quickly save me from this two maniacs!" Sorin cried for help, warily watching our brothers.

"Sorin. You love the Human female." I simply stated, staring at him very seriously.

Sorin's Pov

"What!" I cried not believing that the one brother I thought was actually sane, was now going along with whatever nonsense that the other two were babbling. Without knowing, I had backed up from the trio and fell into the watering hole with a big splash.

"I.. I do not love the human female." I spluttered, clambering out of the watering hole.

"Whatever you say little bro." Tama said simply as he headed back off to the nests.

"You are obsessed with her and you do not even know it." Lucus said as he walked off as well with Lexus following after him. Though Lexus did not leave without giving me a knowing wink.

I settled myself on the banks of the watering hole to dry off. What did those three eat to make them think this way? I was not obsessed with the human female! I mean, all I do is just watch her everyday as she did whatever she had to do and even sit with her, the see through wall in between us, just enjoying each other's company. I mean can you blame me? She is a very beautiful creature with the way that she smiles and the twinkle in her eyes.

OMG! My brothers are right! I do love the human female! I even want her as my mate but what would my mother and pack say! I flopped down onto the ground as endless ideas of the future played in my mind.

"What are you doing son?" I heard my mother's soft voice ask.

"Mother!" I gasped, shooting up into a sitting position.

"You seen troubled young alpha, how can I help you?" she offered with a smile.

"Mom.. Hypothetically, if I said that I was in love BUT I do not love a fellow raptor. I love a human female and I might even want her as my mate. What do you think?" I quickly said everything. I closed my eyes, waiting for a scolding but it never came.

"The pack and I would be fine with it. Especially since you mainly spend everyday with her for the past two and a half years." Mother replied. I was shell shocked and touched by her answer.

"What? How did you know that? I kept it a secret" I cried, looking shocked.

"Please. I am your mother and you are not a good secret keeper since the whole pack knows, well I don't think Lexus knows." She replied, chuckling.

"He knows now mother. But thanks." I thanked, grateful.

"Now, about grandchicks.." she started.

"MOM!" I yelled embarrassed.

End Flashback

I could not help but chuckle at the memory, shaking my head. I love how my pack and family are supportive and caring. I looked through the see through wall to see the feet of my human disappear as she climbed up her strange tree. I knew that this meant breakfast was going to be served.

"Yum Yum time!" I heard my human yell. Truthfully, none of us had any idea what was she yelling the first few times. Many of us, including myself, just thought her to be crazy but we eventually learnt that it meant time for food. My human was just so cute… Sigh.

I joined the rest of my pack as they emerged from the vegetation for breakfast. From above, my human threw done chunks of carcasses that all of us all dived into. After everything was consumed, my pack all went their separate ways back into the vegetation while I went back to the see through wall as part of the usual routine with my human.

I lay down next to the see through wall and waited patiently. I did not have to wait long before my human sat down next to me and was leaning against the wall. I enjoyed these daily moments with her, just spending quality time together. Unfortunately, even though I could see her vocalizing on the other side of the wall, I could not hear her at all so I do not know what she is talking about. I wonder if she knows that I cannot hear her?

Rae's Pov

Once feeding was done, I climbed back down after sending the bin down beforehand. I carried the empty bin out of the room through the back door to be picked up by the food truck.

After that was done, it was time for my favourite time of the day. By the time I reached the window, the Big One was already there, lying down. I quickly took up a comfortable sitting position with a sketchbook and pencil. As I sketched what ever I saw to be interesting which are mainly Big One and the scenery, I would talk to Big One about anything under the sun. This has been our daily thing after morning feeding time until lunchtime for the past three years.

Time flew by quickly and I heard the horn of Robert's jeep honk, signaling that he was outside to pick me up. At the sound of the horn, Big One looked up and growled.

" Looks like it's time for lunch for me. See you later Big One." I said, getting up and waving goodbye to my friend. I went outside and climbed into Robert's jeep. He stepped on the accelerator and drove us back to the staff dormitories and staff cafeteria for some grub.

Sorin's Pov

I must have been dozing off when I suddenly heard the dreaded sound that was accompanied by the scent of my nemesis, the alpha human male. He never appeared but everyday at this hour, he would call out to my female human and she will run off to who knows where with him. I growled my displeasure but my human took no notice like always and waved at me before she disappeared from sight.

I got up and went to get a drink of water from the watering hole before going to patrol my territory and spend some time at the nesting site. I would back here later on in the day when my human mate would return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park but I do own the OCs.**

**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews. They do help me plan out of the story. Sorry for the slow update. I spent the last few days going out with friends and only had time to write a little everyday. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Attention: This is continuing from the previous chapter, so it is still 1 year before the movie.

Arnold's Pov

"Where is the old man Hammond?" Rae asked as she plopped into the office chair next to me in Control Room.

" I don't know. John is free to go wherever he wants to. It's his park." I replied, hiding the fact that I did know where John had gone to since he wanted me to keep it a secret from her, something about a surprise. Oh well, it's not my business.

" Oh." She replied as she slumped the upper half of her body onto the table, preparing to take a nap, like she has done for the past 3 years after lunch.

"Rae! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" John exclaimed as he stepped into the control room with a young man following him.

"Boss!" Rae cried, sitting up straight, " Robert walkied me saying that you are looking for… JOSH!" I looked on in confusion as she got out of her chair at amazing speed and threw her arms around the new guy in a bear hug.

"Hello squirt." The new guy laughed as he also wrapped his arms around her and spun Rae around.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked when her two feet were back on solid ground.

"Mr. Hammond here offered me a job here in his park about two weeks ago." The guy replied. So he was the new keeper that John was bragging to me for the last 3 weeks.

"I believe some introductions have to be made before going into the details." John chuckled, " Josh, I would like for you to meet Arnold and you already know Rae."

"Nice to meet you man." Josh greeted me with an outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you too. " I replied, smiling around my cigarette.

"Rae dear, I want you to show and guide Josh around." Hammond instructed, " You two will be in charge of caring for the Dilophosaurs, Raptors and Triceratops."

"Sure." Rae replied, nodding.

"Alright then. Off the two of you kids go." John waved them off cheerfully.

Rae's Pov

" I can't believe you are here Joshy Boy." I said, using his dreaded nickname.

"Well, you better believe it, cause I'm here to stay and don't call me that Rae Rae. Josh replied, using my dreaded nickname as well.

"Ew! Don't call me that!" I cried, punching him in the shoulder.

" Haha! So where are you leading me to oh great tour guide." Josh asked, rubbing the sore spot where my fist had hit him.

"We are going to the staff dormitory to drop off your bags and then we start the afternoon chores." I replied. The walk to the staff dormitories was pretty fast and we soon found Josh a room three doors up from mind as my room right at the end of the hallway.

"We are going to get a jeep from the garage and then first stop is the triceratops." I informed Josh as we left the dormitories.

"I can't believe that this place even exists." Josh said with amazement, "I could barely even believe my own eyes when Hammond and I drove in just now."

"I know right. Took me a while to get used to it too." I replied, signing out the key for jeep number 7. I got into the driver's seat while Josh got into the passenger's seat. Gunning the engine, we pulled out of the garage and made out way down the dirt road to the triceratops paddock.

Triceratop Paddock

"Here are 4 sets of uniform, you PPE, walkie, torchlight and 99 caliber." I said, passing the said items to Josh. We were in the keepers' office at the Triceratop Paddock to get Josh his supplies.

" Is there anywhere I can go to change into one of these?" Josh asked, taking a set of uniform and placing the rest of the items onto the table.

"Yea, the toilet is back there." I informed him while pointing at the direction. Josh nodded and left to change. While waiting for him, I started to transfer bundles of hay into 2 wheelbarrows.

"Alright. I'm done. Now what?" Josh asked, returning from changing and was attaching the other equipments like the PPE, walkie and such onto his person.

"Since we are partners I will you a brief summary of what we have to do everyday. In the morning, it's the Raptor's first, more details I tell you when we go back there but that is until lunch. After lunch, it will be here, with the triceratops. All we have to do here is to distribute these bundles of hay throughout the paddock as enrichment and just observe them to ensure that they are all healthy. Once that is done, its time for the Dilophosaurs, tell you more later. After that, it is back to the raptors." I briefed him.

"Question! I know little about those dinos that you just listed, especially the one that starts with a D." Josh said.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what to look out for. The rest of the details you can read up tonight. Hammond will have books for you to read." I told him.

"Okay. Let's get started shall we?" Josh said, picking up one of the wheelbarrows.

"Let's go." I answered, picking up the other one. I scanned my card for the entrance into the paddock and we both pushed our heavy wheelbarrows inside. We made our way around the paddock, occasionally tossing a bundle or 2 of hay out.

"So what do I have to know about these guys?" Josh questioned.

"Hmm.. They are herbivores, live in herds, are really big scary cats, look our for their horns and if they charge at you, run for you life." I replied with a grin.

"You are really summarizing it aren't you." Josh said, giving me deadpan look.

"Yup. That is the basic. Behaviour wise, you can read up about it but it takes time to really get it along with some practical observations." I answered.

"How about the other two dinos?" Josh asked, wiping sweat of his forehead.

"The other two. I will tell you went we get there." I replied as we continued with our work.

"Well we are done. Time to go to the Dilophosaurs." I said as I stretched in the keepers' office where we had returned the wheelbarrows. Josh and I left the room, making sure to lock the door and went to the jeep. It only took about 10 minutes for me to drive us to the Dilophosaur paddock.

"Okay, for this one we need to suit up." I informed Josh as we walked away from the jeep and made our way for the keepers's office.

"Suit up? Why?" Josh asked, looking puzzled.

"Cause these buggers are spitters." I replied, opening the door.

"Okay…" Josh replied, as I rummaged through the cupboards.

"Here! This will be your suit." I said, handing over a full body overall and a helmet that had a face protector screen thingy.

"What the hell is this for?" Josh exclaimed, looking at the helmet in disbelief.

"You'll see. Now suit up!" I grinned, pulling on my own set.

"You have to stop watching How I Met Your Mother." Josh replied looking at me while pulling own his own set.

"I love that show." I said. Once we were both ready, I went to the food bins located at the back.

"So this is a food bin. There are suppose to be two of them but Crag, another keeper, he has already fed them in the morning so this bin here is for their dinner." I explained, opening up the bin for Josh to look at the contents.

"Now, we are going to feed these spitters. Come one." I motioned to Josh as I pushed the bin in front of me. I led us to another door that I opened by scanning my card. The door led out to a porch that had chest high barriers.

"So…now what?" Josh asked, looking around at the vegetation in front of us.

"Now we just wait. They already know that we are here." I replied, while removing the lid from the bin. We did not have to wait long before the first Dilophosaur appeared in front of us.

"Aw.. he's cute." Josh cooed, pointing at the dinosaur in front of him. Suddenly, the Dilophosaur spat and it hit him in the chest making me burst out in laughter at the look of utter shock on Josh's face.

"Ww… What the heck!" Josh cried, looking at me.

"I told you that they were spitters." I replied with a smile, wiping a tear from my eyes with my hands.

"Here give him this." I told Josh, handing him a leg of some animal in which he promptly tossed over the barrier. The Dilophosaur went for the leg immediately and was joined by two others of its kind.

"What is this?" Josh questioned, looking at the black tar- like substance on his chest."

"That my friend is their saliva which it uses to bind it prey." I replied as more Dilophosaurs appeared, attracted by the initial piece of meat.

"Urgh." Josh grunted in disgust as he helped me to toss meat into the feeding frenzy in front of us until the bin was emptied.

"Alright! We only have the raptors left to feed before we can call it a day." I informed Josh as we pushed the empty back into the keepers' office back through the door, ensuring to lock the door behind us.

"Now, once you are done with feeding. You just have to carry the bin out the back door and leave it outside for the food truck to pick up." I instructed, showing him what to do.

"When do the food truck send the food?" Josh asked.

"Every morning, before we start work at 8." I replied, stepping out of my suit as Josh did the same.

"Well, let's go." I said, while hanging up my helmet and leaving the room with Josh following suit.

Sorin's Pov

I was resting in my nest while having a nice chat with my mother while the other members of the pack were else where doing whatever they wanted. The two of us were enjoying some quality time together when my sister and her mate Leon appeared.

"Hey mom, little bro." Tasha greeted us.

"Mother, Alpha." Leon greeted us as well. Now you must be wondering why Leon was calling my mom mother, well this is because, she insists on any raptor that joined our pack to call her mother. So yea, there you go.

Now, if anyone asked me what did I think of my sister's mate. I would say that he is a cool guy. He is caring towards my mother, he loves my sister to death and he acts as a voice of reason when my irritating brothers irritate me. More importantly, I can count on him to have my back in any fight, a brother if you will.

"Its funny still seeing you here Alpha, normally you will be waiting for your female at this hour?" Leon asked, as both he and Tasha joined our little circle.

" She has not arrive yet and that worries me." I replied.

"I'm sure she is just running late son." My mother comforted.

"She has never been late." I protested.

"Maybe her alpha had her running an errand or something." My sister offered. I was just about to reply her when I caught the scent of my mate but it was accompanied by a muskier and more masculine scent. Who the hell was with my mate?

"I'll see you all at dinner." I said to my family and took off for the see through wall, all the time wondering who was this male with that is with my mate.

I arrived as fast as possible at the see through wall and there in the room stood my mate with a human male that I have never seen before. Who the hell was that? I growled low in my throat in anger. The worst part was that my female was busy chatting with that male that she did not notice my arrival. Well, that was going to change.

I lifted one hand and tapped quite hard on the wall with a claw, immediately, I got a response and both humans turned to see me at the wall. My female smiled when she saw me and pulled the human male over to come and greet me. I was glad to see that the male looked absolutely terrified.

My female was happily saying something to the male, must be introducing me to him. The male stared at me in awe through the wall and I leaned in closer, huffing and puffing in his face.

My female was laughing as the male took hold of her arm and dragged her away from the wall. How dare that male touch my female! Just wait until I get my hands on him! However, I was unable to do anything more than roaring in anger and banging against the wall, as I was held captive. It was really enjoyable to see the male flinch in fear.

Grunting, I stood there and watched with wary eyes to ensure that the male did not do anything to my female, as they talked for a bit. The two then made their way to the blue bin that I knew held food and placed it into the wall that magically sent the bin up. Well, looks like its dinnertime. Turning around I made for the small opening in the vegetation where we usually ate.

I met up with the rest of my pack at the open area and we did not have to wait long before the meat was thrown down. I shared a huge chunk of meat with Lucus my third elder brother and the cheater swiped me on the snout, getting the bigger half of the meat. That pig!

Rae's Pov

"Now, this is enclosure it different from the other two. This place houses the Velociraptors, they are pack dinos. They were moved from their original paddock to this place because they kept trying to escape." I started introducing the place to Josh when suddenly we interrupted by the sound of knocking from behind us. We both immediately turned around and the Big One was standing there at the wall.

I smiled when I saw her standing there, though I must admit, I was a little amazed at the way she used to garner our attention even though I already knew that raptors are very intelligent dinosaurs. I grabbed Josh and pulled him towards the wall to greet the Big One and introduce Josh.

"Josh, this girl here is the alpha female. We call the Big One. Weird name, I know, blame Robert, he named her." I said. The Big One must really be interested in Josh as she leant forward and huffed and puffed, making the window all foggy, I could not help but laugh at the scene.

Suddenly, Josh grabbed hold of me and pulled me away from the window. This incited quite a violent reaction from Big One, she roared and threw herself against the window. Wow! I have never seen her do that before!

"What the hell is her problem?" Josh cried.

"I have never seen her do that before. She must like you." I answered, teasing him a bit.

"Are you crazy? That looked more like she wanted to rip me to pieces!" Josh yelled.

"You have nothing to worry about. They can't escape from this place. Well.. yet." I answered, leading Josh over to the food bins. All this while, Big One just stood at the eyeing or every move.

"Why do I hear a 'yet'?" Josh groaned.

"Well…they did escape from their previous enclosure a couple of times. I bet you that one day they will bust their way out of here." I said.

"You sound awfully happy and excited for that to happen." Josh pointed out, as he helped to push the bin of food into the dumbwaiter. I only laughed in reply as I started to climb up the ladder followed by Josh.

" So, unlike with the Dilophosaurs, we throw down the food from this balcony. This is to reduce any chances of the raptors escaping. Also because we do want them to lose their pack or hunting instincts, every Sunday and Wednesday, they will get a cow." I recited to Josh.

"Cow?" Josh said looking puzzled, " How do we get it inside?"

"Don't worry about that. On those days, Robert and some other keepers will be here to help us. We have a stretcher of some sort that we put the cow in the then lower it." I replied. After Josh had tossed all the meat over for the raptors to feast on. We made our way down.

"Now, you do the same thing as I did with the blue bin at the Dilophosaurs." I said to Josh who then carried the bin out.

"Alrighto! We are done for the day! Any thing you want to ask?" I said looking at Josh.

"What is that raptor doing at the raptor again?" Josh asked, pointing at the window were the Big One was once again standing.

'Oh her? She does that all the time. Whenever I am here, she will stay there." I answered.

"And you don't find that creepy." Josh replied.

"At first but so far she has not done anything so I am fine. Plus l believe we are friends. Come one, lets go get dinner." I motioned to Josh and we both made our way over to the door.

"Bye Girl. See you tomorrow." I shouted, waving at Big One before I shut the door behind me.

Sorin's Pov

After I ate my fill, I went back to see my mate at the wall and she was still talking to that male with her. Argh! Who the hell was he? He had better be nothing more than a pack member! Anything more and he is dead meat!

I saw the male point at me during their conversation and they both took a glance at me before continuing their chat. Not long after, the both of them left but not before my female waved goodbye to me. Once they have both went out of sight, I made my way back to the nesting site, intending to get a good night rest.

"There you are baby bro! I was looking for you." Tama shouted as I stepped into the nesting grounds where my whole pack was.

"Liar. You knew where I was." I replied, lying in my own nest.

"Who's the new human male?" Tama asked, ignoring my previous comment.

"A nobody." I replied shortly.

"Aw… is baby brother jealous." Lucus teased.

"I'm not jealous. I can beat that human any day." I snorted.

"Haha. Denial means that I am right baby bro." Lucus replied, grinning.

"Go away you pest." I snapped, snuggling in the leaves that made up my nest, trying to block him out. All I heard was both Tama and him laughing as they went back to their own nest. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come easy but no such hope, I ended up tossing and turning in my nest all night. Sigh… there goes my good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) –Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Jurassic Park, only the OCs.**

**A.N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows they really make me happy! **

**Attention: Going to consist of many different sections but finally I can get started on the movie…**

**1 week before the movie**

Robert's Pov

"Steady…. " I ordered as I watched the crane lower down the humongous metal crate that held one those creatures. I seriously have no idea why John would want to have another pack of raptors on this island, like the original pack has not caused enough problems.

"Okay! Moving team, let's go." I called out as a group of workers, went forward to the crate and pushed it towards the gate of a holding enclosure. This was the last of this pack of raptors and this fellow is also the alpha male. The only difference is that this group of raptors comprises of both males and females.

Another thing I could not understand is why John did not want Rae or Josh to know that there is another pack of raptors on the island. I mean after all he did hire the both of them because of their knowledge and experience with pack animals. So far, the transfer of the alpha male, the last of this pack, is going smoothly but I won't be able to breathe easily until he is inside his enclosure.

"Alright. Everyone move back. Gate Master move up." I shouted. Everyone waited with baited breath as the Gate master, Carter, climbed up on top of the crate and slowly lifted up the gate of the crate. Suddenly disaster struck as the alpha male inside the crate rammed itself into one side of the crate, dislodging it slightly from the tracks that held it in position.

Carter scrambled down the crate but just as he was about to step away from the crate, the raptor, still inside the crate, grabbed his right foot through the gap that it had made and that was when all hell broke loose. Everyone, including myself, rushed towards Carter. I grabbed onto Carter as the raptor tried to pull him into the depths of the crate while the other workers tried to shock the raptor through the bars of the crate.

Finally we managed to knock out the raptor but it was too late to save Carter. He was dead. With a dreadful sigh, I closed Carter's eyes that were wide open in fear even in death.

Next day – Rae's Pov

"Rae! Did you hear?" Josh exclaimed as he plopped down next to me for breakfast in the staff cafeteria.

"What?" I asked, before taking a bite out of my bun.

"Carter is dead!" Josh replied.

"What?!" I yelled. " When did this happened and how?"

"I overheard Robert talking to Hammond. Some dino, I did the get to hear, managed to bang and dislodge its crate from the rails and grabbed Carter." Josh said.

"OMG…. Hammond must be pissed." I exclaimed.

"Finally, I see you eating your breakfast in the cafeteria." Robert said as he came to seat next to us.

"Rob! Tell us more of the accident." Josh and I demanded.

"An accident occurred during the transfer and Carter was killed." Robert replied shortly.

"What dino was that?" Josh asked.

"A T-rex." Robert replied, after hesitating for a minute.

'Why weren't we informed of a new T-rex?" I questioned.

"It was a last minute thing that John wanted." Robert answered quickly, "Now leave me to eat my breakfast in peace."

"Fine! Come on Rae, let's start work." Josh grunted, getting out of his seat and I followed suit.

The next two days passed by pretty well despite the accident that resulted in the death with Carter. Josh and I just did our daily duties per normal and nothing unusual happened.

Currently, I am walking back to the visitor's centre from the raptor's enclosure all by myself. Josh had left earlier in the jeep to help Crag with the Dilophosaurs, they have started to bully him, especially since they could see that he was just one keeper.

"Rae! Get in the car." Josh ordered, suddenly driving up on me and stopping.

"Josh! What?" I asked, a bit shocked at his arrival.

"Come on! Hammond has called for a sudden important meeting." Josh answered. This was new, Hammond has never called for such a meeting in the years I have worked here so I quickly climbed into the jeep.

It did not take the both of us long to reach the visitor's centre where almost everyone that worked in the part was gathered outside at the entrance. We got out of the jeep and joined the crowd, squeezing our way through till we found our fellow keepers.

"I thank all of you for coming here even though we are all very busy however, many of you have heard what happened 3 days ago with Mr. Carter Loraz. We are saddened by the lost of a great man. Unfortunately, his death has caused concerns for the visitors of this park. So in three days time, a small group of guests will be coming to try out this park. I sincerely hope that everyone will treat them nicely." Hammond announced. Everyone scattered, Josh and I included but Robert motioned to the both of us to go over to where he stood with Arnold and Hammond.

"Josh and Rae, I have another important task for the both of you." Hammond said once he spotted us.

"What do you need us to do Boss" I asked.

"In three days time, at around 9 am, my grandkids will arrive on this island to be part of the group of guests. Their names are Tim and Lex, I would like the two of you to look after them until I arrive back on this island with the rest of our guests." Hammond instructed. Josh and I just nodded.

**Sorin's pov**

This morning was an absolutely wonderful morning, not only did we get a live four-legged prey for breakfast but I go to spent time alone with my mate after that as well. No idea where the male that was always with her went to and I really don't care.

"Ah… satisfying breakfast…" Lucus said as he rubbed his full belly while lying on his back on the ground.

" Seeing the amount of food that you ate. I must ask how have your stomach has not exploded? Tama asked.

"Must you even ask? It is plain and simple to see that he is a pig." Lynn, a female around our age cut in. She and Lucus are always teasing each other and leaving the rest of the pack wondering when the two of them will just confess that they like one another and mate.

"I rather think of myself as having a bottomless pit of a stomach." Lucus replied, glaring at Lynn.

"Whatever that prey was, the chicks all loved it." Tasha said from her spot next to Leon. Oh yea… I now have a bunch of nieces and nephews along with a couple more of chicks from other members of the pack. Wonderful news am I right however, the human alpha male just had to ruin this blessing by attacking us.

He and several males from his pack had stormed our place one day and captured one couple from our pack; this left us with an orphaned chick, Marron. Luckily though, none of the humans had noticed the chicks that were kept hidden at the nesting site. Who knows what would have happened if they did! I will have my revenge on that alpha male one day, how dare he attack my pack! Just wait for the storm that is going to hit this place in 3 days time! We will escape from this place and I will take my revenge on you as well as get my mate.

"What you thinking about baby bro?" Lexus asked, making all those around us look at me.

" Duh! His female of course!" Lucus shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Shut up you loudmouth! I was thinking about the storm." I yelled back.

"Ooo… the storm. You're talking about the escape plan right?" Tama asked.

**"**Yes. When the storm hits in three days time, we will make our escape from this caged forest." I explained slowly.

**"**Then Freedom!" Lucas screamed.

**"**Won't the humans come after us?" Leon questioned.

**"**Of course but we will kill them if necessary." I answered.

**"**How about your mate? When we escape, you can't see her anymore." Tasha pointed out.

**"**Don't worry, she will be coming along with us." I smirked, thinking about how I would finally have my human constantly with me.

**"**I might have said this before but I will say it again. You are OBSEESED!" Lucas screamed at my face.

**" **I am NOT obsessed!" I yelled back, sweeping my tail to trip him into the water hole that was behind him. The look on his face when he hit the water had all of us laughing so hard till we all rolled on the ground.

3 days later – (AN: Like finally)

Rae's Pov

Well, today was the big day. Hammond's guests had already arrived and were being given a tour by Hammond himself. I have not met them yet but I would most likely get to see them later when Hammond brings them to the Raptor enclosure.

Currently, Josh and I are waiting at the helipad for the arrival of Hammond's grandchildren. We did not really have to wait long before the helicopter appeared in view and landed.

"Hello. You guys must be Tim and Alex. I am Rae and this guy here is Josh. We will be your guides till your grandfather arrives later on in the evening." I smiled in welcome.

"I think you are scaring them." Josh whispered to me when I was ignored by the two kids in front of me. I 'accidently' stepped on his toes as the four of us boarded the jeep and made our way to the visitors' centre.

Upon reaching the Visitors' Centre, it appears as though our timing was just nice, as Hammond has just finished with the first part of the tour with his guest. Once they spotted their grandfather, both kids dashed up to him and gave him warm hug with a cry of grandpa.

"Let me introduce all of you to two of the park's finest keepers. This young lady is Rae while this young man is Josh. They both have something very special to show you now, if you would them." Hammond said, gesturing towards us.

"Which dinosaurs do you two look after?" the gentleman in checkered shirt asked.

"Triceratops, Dilophosaurs and Velociraptors." Josh answered. The man's reaction to his answer was one that looked almost like a happy jig.

"We are going to see them now?" He asked, enthusiastically, as he looked at Hammond.

"Yes, we are Dr Grant." Hammond chuckled. We all made our way outside and got into two jeeps that Robert and Josh drove. When we reached our destination, Dr Grand and the only lady guest in the group rushed out of the car and ran up to the enclosure. Wow… those two are really, really excited.

Josh and I went towards the back of the building where the poor cow for the raptors' late breakfast was already prepared in the sling. Well here it goes, Josh hit the switch for the crane to start moving the cow up and into the enclosure.

All the guests were watching in barely uncontrollable excitement as they watch the cow get lowered into the enclosure however; it was easy to see that they were disappointed by the lack of view of the raptors themselves.

" Do they vocalize? What is their behaviour and pack dynamic like?" Dr Grant started firing questions once he spotted both Josh and I walking up to them. Before either of us could answer, Robert cut in and gave his 'These creatures are dangerous and should be destroyed' speech.

"All right, how about we head back to the Visitors' Centre for lunch before we continue on with the tour. Thank you Josh and Rae, you two may go back to work now." Hammond said, gesturing to the cars for his guests. After watching Hammond and his guests drive off, Josh and I carried out the rest of our duties for the day until it was dinner time. It was pretty obvious that a storm was coming as the wind was blowing like crazy but it did not really concern us as we were going to be safe and warm in our rooms, sleeping the night away.

**Sorin's Pov**

My mate is late today, the sun is already pretty high up in the sky and she still has not arrived. I peered through the see through wall, trying to see if she was just hiding in some corner of the room. When it did not appear she was not going to be coming anytime soon, I went back to the nesting site.

"I'm HUNGRY!" I heard Lucus moan.

"Shut up you bastard! We all are hungry." Tama snapped only to receive a whack across the head by Tasha.

"Language brother, the chicks are all here." Tasha scolded.

"And what are you teaching them exactly by hitting me?" Tama asked, rubbing his head.

"She's teaching them how to hit annoying idiots like you…OW" I replied, when I was suddenly hit across the head as well from Tasha.

"I'm the alpha. How dare you hit me!" I glared at my sister but it did not faze her one bit.

"You may be my alpha but I am still your elder sister so I have all rights to hit you." She said to me while smiling. I rubbed the sore spot on my head where she had hit me, damn can my sister hit. The sound of my mate's arrival was heard and it was accompanied by the scents and sounds of a whole big bunch of new humans but one particular scent stood out like a sore claw, making my blood boil. The alpha human male was here.

A very familiar sound of the four-legged prey was heard and all of us looked up to see the prey being slowly lowered into the enclosure for us. Finally, some breakfast. All the chicks were tittering around in excitement at the expectation of food. All the adults left the nesting site, except for two members who stayed behind to watch the chicks.

"Ah… This is the life." Lucus sighed as he chomped on a leg of the prey. I took one glance at him as I ripped a piece of meat from the prey, imagining it to be the alpha human male and swallowed it. Soon, I will get my revenge on him.

Unfortunately, I did not get to see my mate during the rest of the day until dinner time. By that time, the storm was rapidly approaching and the wind was just crazy. I could barely hide my manically grin as I feasted on dinner with my pack. Once the storm hit the island, my pack and I would escape from captivity and I would be finally able to touch my mate for the very first time in so many years.

After lunch at the visitor's centre

"Off you all go. Have fun." Hammond waved goodbye to his guests as they went to board the automatic jeeps of the tour.

"We will keep in contact with you all through the radios in the jeeps." Simon informed.

The two men watched as the two jeeps started to move forward, officially starting the first ever visitor tour of Jurassic Park.

**Rae's Pov**

After a hearty dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and vegtables, Josh and I both went our separate ways back to our rooms. I, for one, was pretty exhausted and all I wanted to do once I entered my room was take a hot shower and comatose in my bed.

I took out my key and opened the door and went into my room, kicking of my boots once in the room. I got rid of all the PPE from my body and placed them in their respective positions in the room. After that I quickly grabbed clean pair of cotton shorts and sleeping shirt before heading for the shower.

I threw myself into my bed after the refreshing shower and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. The howling wind that was blowing across the island could be heard outside the window and slowly, I was going to fall asleep when there was a loud crack of thunder.

You could say that I was quite scared of thunder, especially when they were the really really loud ones. Rolling over in bed, I reached for my i-pod and headphones. Swiftly, I switched on the ipod and attached the headphone. I then buried myself under the blanket, listening to music until I falling asleep.

Visitor's Centre, Control Room

"Where is Denise?" Arnold shouted, vainly trying to un-hack the missing computer genius's computer but was unsuccessful. Hammond was worriedly staring at the screen that monitors the cameras installed in the jeep. A major storm had hit the island and has short-circuited the whole system that ran Jurassic park.

"I'll go see if he at the vending machines. If not I will radio Josh and Rae." Simon said, picking up his trusty gun and exited the room.

"Damn it!" Arnold cursed, banging the keyboard. On the screen was the missing dude's mocking face.

"How long more do we have?" Hammond asked in a low voice.

"Probably another half and hour before the reserve generators also shut down and we loose all electricity." Arnold answered.

"Find Denise before then! I will not have the dinosaurs running loose on this island with all my guests out there." Hammond said firmly.

"Sure thing boss." Arnold replied, trying his luck with the from this point onwards, labeled 'evil' computer.

Hammond looked back at the monitor that was showing his guests worried and his grandchildren's scared faces.

**Josh's Pov**

I was just stepping out from the shower after working out a bit and was a hundred percent ready to go the bed but it seemed as though my radio had different ideas. It was Robert and even though there was plenty of static interrupting the frequency, I was still able to catch the message.

Sighing, I went to pull out a clean uniform and threw it on, grabbed all my stuff as well as an additional shotgun before leaving the room. Robert sounded very urgent and I did not have time to wait for Rae to dress up, knowing her, she had slept through the message. So I walked down to her room.

"Rae! Rae! Get up! Get dressed and meet Robert and I at the Visitor's Centre! Bring along an additional gun." I yelled, while banging on her door. I then turned and left the dorm unaware that Rae was still asleep having slept through both the message and my racket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) – Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, I only own the OCs**

Sorin's Pov

"Oh come one! Can't we go now!" Lucas whined, staring at the metal fences that surrounded us.

"Oh quit your whining. How old do you think you are?" My mother lectured.

"I am embarrassed that you are even my brother." Tasha said "Kids when you all grow up don't learn from you uncle Lucas."

"Hey!" Lucas growled, " I'm the perfect adult Raptor for them to idolize."

At the moment, Lynn snorted, Lucas turned to glare her and the two started to argue back and forth. I swear, as entertaining as it is to watch those two argue, some peace and quite would be much appreciated right now.

"You're pretty quiet over there little bro." Tama looked over at my direction.

"I'm enjoying the free entertainment that the couple is supplying us and

patiently waiting for the right moment." I answered simply.

"Sure little bro." Lexus smirked in my direction, "You sure you are not thinking of your human."

I did not answer but chucked a pebble at both my elder brothers. Unfortunately, I missed both my mark.

"Lucus, if you can't control yourself any longer, be my guest and go ahead and try to escape." I supplied, breaking up the arguing duo.

"Fine! I shall." Lucus replied, walking away from Lynn and towards the gate. When did the two argue until they were literally face to face? Oh well, everybody watched Lucus with both excitement and apprehension.

"Ow! Well we did not see that coming." Lucas complained, as he had been the first one to try to get pass the fence but ended up getting a small shock instead.

"What do we do now son?" my mother asked, looking at me.

"We wait." I answered, I don't now why I said that but my gut feeling was telling me that the electricity would be off soon. After another tense thirty minutes that felt like forever, I nodded at Lynn who picked up a twig and threw it at the fence. When the twig hit the fence and was not fried, everyone cheered. Quickly and swiftly, we dug a hole through the metal fence and made our long anticipated escape.

We ran through the surroundings cautiously, we weren't stupid. We knew that there were other dinosaurs like the T-rex on the island and they were free, along with us. We had to quickly mark our territory and set up a new nesting area.

After running through an unknown forested area, I found the place perfect to use as our nesting site, there was plenty of prey in the area and water was available nearby. I barked orders for everyone to settle down but still be cautious for any intruders.

"Mother. I will go scent mark our territory and go find my human." I said to my mother.

"Alright. Come back soon." My mother replied. I nodded before running off into the thick vegetation again. I quickly scent marked the tress, bushes and logs with the end of my tail to mark the whole area as mine so that most intruders, with the occasional exception of the T-rex, will keep away.

With that done, I lifted my head and inhaled deeply. I sorted the whole mess of scents and was able to pinpoint my human's scent. With a smile, I took off in her direction. I just could not wait to introduce her to the rest of my family and pack.

Control centre

"We're too late." Hammond said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry about that boss." Arnold said.

"No. It is not your fault. Where is Rae?" Hammond asked.

"I radioed her as well but I guess the brat is still asleep." Robert answered.

"Robert, Josh, go bring back by my guests and grandchildren please. On your way, go call Rae as well." Hammond instructed. The half and hour time period was over and the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park were on the loose.

"Yes sir." Josh answered.

" Don't worry sir. We will bring them back safe and sound." Robert assured Hammond as he and Josh turned to leave the room.

Dormitories, Rae's Pov

There is something wet running down my cheek. Did I forget to close the window? Groaning, I sleepily wiped the water that was on my face. Why was this water sticky?

"WAH…..!" I screamed, when I saw a raptor hovering over me upon opening my eyes. I threw my blanket at the raptor in hopes of blinding it temporarily so I could make a break for it. I ripped the headphones from my eyes and scrambled out of the bed while the raptor was still lost in the blanket.

I dashed towards my desk where I locked my pistol in one of the drawers but suddenly my legs got tangled up in the wires that littered the room. OMPH! OW! I fell face first onto the floor, my nose must be flattened by the impact as it hurt like hell. Rolling over, I looked at my feet and they were extremely tangled so I quickly reached down and tried to untangle my legs but it was too late, the raptor had managed to find its way out of the blanket and it was advancing on me.

Panicking, I gave up trying to untangle my legs and looked around for anything to protect myself with. I saw a stick in the other corner of the room behind the raptor; there was no way I could reach that. The raptor now right above me and I just grabbed whatever was nearest to me.

"Stay Back! I'm armed!" I cried, sticking my hands up with the item I had grabbed. The raptor just looked down at my hands and snorted as he sniffed at the item in my hands. I could not blame him; I too would have snorted at the item I had grabbed, it was a stuffed bear.

The raptor seemed to have come to a conclusion and took a big bite from the bear, taking off its head, making me scream and stare in shock at it chewed. It then suddenly made a choking noise and spat out the bear head before spluttering out the fluff that was stuck on its tongue.

"Hahahahaha…" I could not help myself and laughed at the face of the raptor, never did I ever expect a fearsome creature like the raptor to have such emotions and actions. The raptor seemed to have finished its gagging and turned it attention back at me, making me choke on my own laughter. Damn me! I just had to laugh at it, making it remember that I was here. Stupid me.

I could not do anything but tremble in fear as the raptor bent down and sniffed me. That was when I realized that there was something very familiar with this raptor, the coloring and the look in its eyes.

"Big One?" I asked, looking the raptor straight in the eye and to my surprise, it nodded.

"Wow! You understand me?" I exclaimed and she nodded before licking me on the face.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, gently pushing her off me so I could detangle my legs. Don't ask me why I am so calm suddenly but I have spent five years knowing this raptor and she has not shown me any aggression at all in all those years, so yea.

"Stupid wires! Argh!" I grumbled, still trying to get my legs out of the mass of wires but it seems to be useless. Big One cooed as she examined my legs before raising a sharp claw and cut through the wires.

"Whoa!" I cried as the lights went out suddenly, leaving the two of us in the dark, That was not suppose to happen, I may not have all the electronic knowledge but I don't think any of those wires were connected to the lights.

Getting up from the floor, I blindly felt my way around my room to look for a torchlight that I know is somewhere on the self above my bed. Once I found it and turned it on, I went to find my walkie. All this time, Big One just watched me move around, I suppose her cat-like eyes allow her to see well in the dark.

"AH!" I yelled when I finally found my walkie, it seemed to have dropped onto the ground when I tripped and the antenna was broken. How was I supposed to call for any help now? Oh yea, Josh!

But first a change of clothes. I inched my way in the dark with my torch to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh uniform. Quickly, I changed clothes despite the raptor in my room that was observing me; I mean she is a girl, though of a different species but its okay.

"Hey Girl, could you stay here while I go get Josh?" I asked Big One who for some reason looked highly offended and roared in anger. Okay… she did not want to be left here alone, my walkie is spoilt and I really need to get to Josh and get Big One home before Robert finds out. Should I take the risk and bring her out into the corridor with me? Sigh, it seems there is no other way.

"Come one girl, let's go find Josh." I called out to Big One who looked half happy and half angry. Oh well, she is a tough one to please. I popped my head out of my door to look down the corridor to see if anyone was up and about. There must be power trip of some kind as the whole building was out of power, so using my torchlight, I shined down the corridor. Seeing no one, I stepped out and motioned to Big One to follow me and the two of us walked to Josh's door.

"Hey Josh! Josh! Joshy Boy! JOSH!" I yelled and banging on his door but there was no reply. Argh, now what? There is no power, no Josh and if from the sounds I am hearing, it is raining cats and dogs out there, what am I to do with the Raptor that came to visit me in my room? I stared hard at Big One who just stared back equally hard.

Coming to a conclusion to bring her back by myself, I walked back to my room and Big One just followed me like a shadow. Once back inside my room, I got all my other necessary items, hunting knife, pistol and my ever-present packet of gum. After that, I pulled on my raincoat and boots before attaching my broken walkie, I could always go and get it fixed after dropping of Big One back in her enclosure.

"Let's go." I said to the raptor in my room and the two of us left.

Sorin's Pov

I took ten minutes to reach this huge thing that I believe is the human's nesting area. I cautiously made my inside, unsure if there were any other human inside. I had little difficulty locating my human's nest but a wall of grey blocked me.

I thought of ramming through the wall but that would no doubt attract unwanted attention so I looked a little closer at this stupid obstacle. I then noticed that there was a sliver rod attached to the grey wall and I stuck out a claw hand to press it down gently.

Yes! Success! The grey wall opened at one side and I could enter my human's nesting site. Inside, it was pretty large with many weird things that I could see no use of. My human was in one corner of this square shaped nesting site in her nest that really looked very soft. There were no other nest in site and that made me very happy and worried at the same time. She had no male with her but where was her family? Why weren't they sharing a nesting site with her?

Pushing those thought aside, I stood over and watched my mate as she slept. She looked so peaceful even though she was all alone with no protection. I did not realize I was panting from all the excitement of the past hour or so and some of my saliva was dripping onto my mate's face. This seemed to wake her up and upon opening her eyes, all I saw was her screaming in fear before being blinded by some covering.

I struggled with whatever was blocking my vision while my mate continued to scream followed by a cry of pain. I quickly scrambled to remove the thing blinding my vision and I scanned the surroundings to seek out the threat to my mate. All I saw was my mate lying on her back on the ground with both her legs tangled up in some weird looking vines. Why was her nesting site so unsafe?

Looking at my mate's fearful face, I decided to help her out of those vines but as I advanced on her, she became even more frightened for some reason and shoved a creature of some kind. Was she offering me food? Oh well, since she is offering I might as well take the chance and try out human food so I took off the creature's head. I chewed my large mouthful and this creature tastes disgusting! I quickly spat out the food and gagged to get rid of the strange and dry tasting meat that stuck to my tongue. All the while, I could hear my mate laughing. How could they even find this appetizing?

Once I finished getting rid of the taste on my tongue, I looked down at my mate who was still on her back on the ground. I started to check her for any injuries when she suddenly asked if it was really me, making me nod in return, Of course its me! Who else would it be? Next she asked if I could really understand her, making me nod again before licking her since I did not see any other injuries. Why does she seem so amazed? I could understand human language after all it is pretty easy.

My mate then pushed at my chest, signaling that she wanted to get up so I moved off her. However, she seemed to have forgotten that her legs were tangled in the vines and only realized it as she tried to get up. She then tried to detangle her legs but was unable to. Being a helpful mate, I took one sharp claw and cut through the vines around her legs.

Suddenly the lights went out causing my mate to cry in alarm. She slowly got up and blindly made her way in the dark, looking for something. Humans could not see in the dark? I did not know that, I see totally fine. She fumbled around before finding what she was looking after and there was a beam of light coming from the strange object that she held.

I do not know what that thing was but it seems to help my mate to find her black talking thing on the ground, you know, the one that other peoples voices could be heard. Once she found it, she examined it and was upset that it was broken. I wish I could help her fix it but I had no idea what it was.

After standing still in the dark for a short period, my mate went to change her second skin. I really do not see the use of having so many useless second skins when they do not have any purpose in keeping you warm or anything else. Anyway, once she was done she turned and called me a girl.

A GIRL? What part of me is a girl? Is she blind or something? How long has she thought me to be a girl? OMG… this is a nightmare! My mate thinks I am a girl! I could not contain my anger and I roared right in her face, causing her to become silent.

She then mentioned about going to find some other human named Josh. Who the hell was that? Scratch that, I do not even want to bother to know since whoever it was, I am going to just kill it and take my mate with me but since we were finally going to leave this nesting site, I just kept my mouth shut.

We made our way out of her nesting site and she went to one of the other grey walls that had the silver bar. My mate then started to bang on this wall while shouting for this Josh human and she did not receive any reply. Well goody for me, no hassle to take care of.

Once my mate realized that this Josh was not at its nesting site she gave up and went back to her own nesting site. What? Argh, we were making progress were we not? Why did she go back to her own nesting site? Was she having second thoughts of leaving with me?

I trailed after her back to her nesting site and saw her pull on yet another layer of skin. How many layers of those useless things does she want to pull on? Along with that she also put one some kind of covering on her feet, okay that I could understand since her feet without that looked pretty soft and easily damaged.

Once she was done with getting ready, she finally said that words that I had been waiting for. Finally! We were leaving this human nesting site and going back to mine. Luck was surely on my side, since this whole thing was going smoothly, no other humans to stop my mate and I from leaving. Of course the problem with my own mate thinking me to be a girl will have to be corrected as soon and as fast as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) – Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park… Sad right.**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews.**

Rae's Pov

It was ten plus at night, the weather was just horrible, this storm was a killer! I could barely make out what was one metre in front of me! Gripping my hood above my head, I forced my way blindly while trying not to get blown away by the gushing winds. Big One was walking besides me; the weather did not seem to bother her at all. Lucky dog, well raptor in this case.

Finally, we reached the cross-junction that lead to either the visitors' centre & staff centre or the carnivores'' enclosures or the open enclosures where we house the herbivores.

"Alright. Come on, we are almost there girl." I shouted over the pounding rain and winds. I headed to the left towards the carnivores' enclosures when suddenly she blocked my path.

"What? Big One now ain't the time to play or anything. Let's get you home and me back to bed." I said but she did not budge. I tried to go around her but was stopped by her tail.

"Girl! I'm being serious here! You can't stay outside here! Let's get you home!" I yelled, getting a little irritated. I made to step around her but this time she grabbed me with her teeth and threw me gently towards the right path, towards the open enclosures.

"Shit! Come one girl, I'm in no mood to play with you or the triceratops. Let me pass and get you home." I snapped, sitting up, my mood getting from bad to worse. Big One just stared back hard at me before pointing her head towards the open enclosures.

"No! You CANNOT go there!" I yelled but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears because suddenly I found myself being dragged by the leg. Crap!

"Hey Big One! No! Let go! Now! Oi! Shoot! My radio!" I yelled and scramble to get back my radio but she was stronger and I ended but being dragged away with no means of calling for help. I mean let's face it. Even if I did scream until my lungs and throat bled, no one would be able to hear me over this crazy storm. So I let myself get dragged away.

Of course not! I struggled but she had a good grip on my pants, I got smacked in the face like a billion times by the vegetation, knocked my head and arms on about the same amount fallen logs and small pebbles. I kicked and struggled but that just ended up with me getting more bruises. Then as sudden as she had grabbed me, she stopped.

"Owwiee…" I groaned, trying to get myself into order when I noticed that we were not alone. Joining us were a whole bunch of other raptors. Oh Crap. I was about to become dinner. How stupid was I to have put my trust in a raptor. Now I was about to pay the price.

Sorin's Pov

My mate was hilariously trying to keep her footing as we walked towards our new home. I would admit that the weather was not very friendly but I was as happy as I could ever be. My baby was actually willing to follow me to our new home. I was so exhilarated that I did not notice that she was heading towards the enclosure. When I did, I quickly cut her off.

However, she did not seem to be very pleased about that and asked me to move aside. So cute! Did she think that we were still going to stay in that hellhole under the human alpha's male control, when we can be out here in a more open space! When she tried to move pass me, I stuck out my tail to block her path. Could she not tell that this was not the direction that I wanted her to take but she just got angrier and shouted at me to stop playing. I threw her gently in the correct direction, trying to tell her that I had not intention to play right now. Why would she ever think that? Unless… she was actually going to…

I could not believe it! My mate did not actually want to go with me. She thought that I had just simply escaped from the large metal cage owned by her alpha and now she was going to bring me back there! Was she going to leave me once she brought me back there? I would not stand for it, after 5 years of waiting to finally be with my mate! I lunged forward, grabbing a whole of her leg and took off in the direction of the new nests. I ignored her cries of protest. I did not want to hear anything; all I knew was that I was not going to let her go.

It took about ten minutes to reach the nest. Our entrance caught everyone's attention and they all crowded around here, curiously and some even cautiously. My mate slowly recovered from my less than polite treatment, but I had no choice, and she took a look around her before shouting and backing away from my pack that crowded around her.

Rae's Pov

F***! Oh bloody crap! Where was my gun? I fumbled while keeping my eyes on the raptors that had surrounded me. Oh what a genius I was to think that I could make friends with a raptor! My gun! It was not there! My blood ran cold, oh crap, I was in deep shit right now. I sincerely hope that my death would be fast and painless. I am sorry for all the pranks and things that I will not be able to do now.

I sat there with my eyes crunched for what felt like an eternity for the feeling of needle sharp needles to pierce through my flesh but it never happened. Cautiously, I opened them to see that circle of raptors had went about to do their own things. Ooo….okaaaaaaay… I was so not expecting that. What ever happened to cold-blooded hunters?

I blinked a few times to make sure that I was not dreaming but everything was as real as I was seeing it. The raptors were all not bothered by my presence and Big One was with another raptor. Now was like the best time for me to get away before they change their mind and decided that I was dinner. I did not get up and tried to crawl back into the surrounding vegetation.

Slowly does it, I kept repeating in my mind. I was almost there when suddenly there was a loud thump behind me and I was dragged backwards. I screamed and kicked out managed to land a hit. I quickly scrambled up and made a mad dash into the forest.

Sorin's Pov

Why was she closing her eyes? Was she scared? That must be the reason why, I mean she was reeking of fear, not that I could blame her, my pack were all crowding around her. I gave my pack a hard stare and they all backed off, save for my mother who called me aside as she wanted to talk to me.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"I see you had to drag her here." She said.

"Yea. She was not so willing." I ground out, thinking back to how she wanted to lead me back to the cage.

"How do you plan to integrate her into this life? She will surely try to run away, back to her own kind," She asked. I was going to answer her that I truthfully did not know how, when I noticed that my human was crawling away. I leapt behind her and grabbed her but she kicked me to my surprise and I let go. That was when she got up and made a run for it.

"Well, looks like you would have your claws full with her, little bro." Tama smirked while the rest of the pack all tried to hide their amusement, well Lucas and Lexus where the only two exceptions.

"I know!" I growled, before running off to get back my mate.

With Robert and Josh

"Where the heck is she?" Josh asked, as they stood at the porch of the dorms. They had just gone in to call Rae but she was nowhere to be found. Robert just shrugged his shoulder as he stared at their surroundings. Who knew what was out there now since the dinosaurs where all free to roam.

"There are partial footprints leading this way." Robert informed Josh as he bent down to look at the wet ground, " They lead this way, come one." Josh quickly followed after Robert.

"Isn't this Rae's walkie?' Josh said, picking up the said item that was half buried in the muddy ground, " The antenna is broken. Where the hell is she?"

"There are faint signs of something being dragged." Robert announced his findings. Oh dear…"

"I found her pistol." Josh said as he went to stand behind his current partner after looking around the path that they were on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Josh asked worriedly when he looked at what Robert was also looking at.

"Aye.. Raptor prints." Robert hissed, glaring at the prominent footprints there next to the drag marks.

"We got to go save her!" Josh exclaimed, loading his gun, prepared to go after his friend.

"Save your breath boy. It's already too late." Robert sighed as he headed back towards the dormitories.

"What are saying Robert? We got to go save Rae!" Josh yelled over the howling wind.

"It is already too late. You of all other people should know that Josh." Robert shouted back.

" I still believe that she is alive! If you won't go save her Rob, I will." Josh exclaimed, prepared to follow the tracks.

"Now you listen very carefully boy! Don't doubt that I want to go save Rae but those drag marks made by a raptor, the pistol and broken radio all point towards the inevitable! Now we still have a job to do! We might have been too late to save Rae but we can still save the others!" Robert snarled, grabbing Josh by the front of his shirt.

" You're right. Sorry Rob." Josh apologized, looking him straight in the eyes.

"No apologies needed Josh, let's go find the others." Robert sighed, patting Josh on the shoulder. The two men then cautiously made their way to the garage to get a jeep.

Rae's Pov

This was officially the WORST day EVER in my life! Not only was I dragged away by a raptor to be fed to her pack, after escaping from said pack, I had managed to piss of a triceratops who chased me until we ran into a T-rex who is now coming after me!

" Is there a bloody f***ing sign on my back that says 'CHASE ME! I'm HUMAN'?" I shouted, running like the wind with the T-rex hot at my heels. Now, you people must be wondering why does this idiot not just stay still. Well let me tell you people, that only works when the T-rex has not spotted you. If and when it does, run like hell!

I really don't know for how long I have been running for dear life but I can't take it anymore. My muscles are protesting and my heart is going to jump right out of my chest soon.

"Shoot!' I cursed as I fell. The ground was muddy and the rain pelting down was not helping in visibility. I scrambled to get up but it was too late. I felt myself being picked up by those giant jaws and I screamed my lungs out, struggling to escape. Suddenly, a ripping sound filled the air and I dropped back down onto the hard, muddy ground.

Not skipping a beat, I made a mad dash for the dense vegetation and hid among it. Once hidden, I took a look at the T-rex and saw that it had my raincoat hanging from its mouth and it was ripped into two. I kept very quiet and still until the T-rex noticed that I, its dinner had pulled a Houdini. It disappeared back into the trees after giving an angry roar.

I lay on the ground, not caring that my clothes were going to be muddy and wet. I panted hard realizing the situation that I was currently in. One, all the dinosaurs were on the loose. Two, I was out here in the park with no idea where I was. Three, it was storming and I had nothing except my clothes on me.

Groaning, I sat back up contemplating my choices and decided to try to find a shelter from the storm and then when the skies cleared, I would try to find my way back to the visitors' centre. I slowly got up and started my search for a shelter.

I walked and walked for what felt like an eternity without a single sense of direction. Finally, I found a cave near the waterfall and rushed inside, out of the freezing rain. Unfortunately, there was nothing there that I could use to start a fire but despite the cold, I was very tired and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Sorin's Pov

She got away from the T-rex that had attacked her, of that I was certain but where was she now, I had no idea. The rain was washing away her scent faster than I could track it. I picked up the strange piece of skin that my human had worn and continued on my search. I was not a happy camper.

As I searched, I could not help growl at the fact that not only did I had to drag her to the nest but she was now running away. I would definitely have to watch her very carefully once I find her and bring her back. I was NOT going to let her run off again.

After a torturous three hours search, I finally tracked her extremely faint scent to a cave near the waterfall. I knew that she was inside because of the very faint footprint in the mud. She was smart enough to find shelter, not too bad for a human.

I wonder if I should barge in and drag her back to the nest or should I just rest here with her and then drag her back in the morning? I was starting to feel tired, so I decided on the latter option. I still needed to get out of this rain so I entered the cave as well, cautiously not wanting to startle my human into running away again.

However, it seems like I did not have to worry as she as already fast asleep in a corner. I walked closer to her, careful not to wake her up. I was right above her but she still did not stir. I noticed that she was shivering, not that I could blame her, I felt a little cold as well and I had thicker skin than she did.

I lay down right next to my human to help keep her warm and she instinctively moved closer to me. I could not help but smile at that. Before I closed my eyes to join my human in sweet slumber, I wrapped my tail around her legs. Just in case, she woke up before me and tried to make a run for it.

Rae's Pov

I did not want to wake up and start work. I was really really tired. Robert and Josh can suck eggs for all I care. I snuggled deeper into my pillow when it purred. Wait a darn picking minute, when did pillows purr? I reluctantly peeled open my eyes to see a dark wall of scales.

"Uh What?" I said to myself when the wall of scales started to move and then I saw the eyes of the one person, well Raptor in this case, I did not want to see. Big One was eyeing me with large cat like amber eyes. Crap! Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to me. She found me! I was immediately wide-awake and made a dash for it.

"Wah!" I cried when I crashed to the hard, wet floor. I pushed myself up with a groan and turned to see what I had tripped over. To my horror, her muscular tail was wrapped around my ankles, preventing me from running away. Damn raptors and their intelligence! I knew that it was probably not the smartest thing to do but I was tired, dirty and pissed. So I screamed at her, smart right?

"Let me go! I am f***ing tired, dirty and bloody hell pissed! What the heck do you want with me? Make up your f***king mind! Eat me or don't eat me! Don't bloody play with me!" I yelled, glaring hard at the raptor before me. Big One backed away in response but did not let go of my legs. After, my loud, one breath rant, I was left panting and dying of thirst.

Sorin's Pov

I had woken up just as the sun rose and quietly watched my mate as she slept. She looked really peaceful so I will let her sleep some more before I dragged her back to the nest. She was probably cold as she snuggled into my chest, causing me to purr from the contact.

That was probably the wrong move as she started to wake up. Once I was sure that she was awake, I started to get up to greet her. However, I should have expected that she would not be happy to see me.

She tried to run away but she ended up falling face first as she fell. Oops. I had totally forgot that my tail that was wrapped around her legs. Anyway, she seemed okay since she was still able to get mad and yell at me. I was ignoring whatever she was yelling until I heard her ask me to make up my mind.

She thought I was going to eat her? I thought shocked. How can she think that! I feel so hurt, after all the time that we had spent together! She still thought I was going to hurt her? Well, excluding last night's episode with me dragging her back to the nesting site.

She was quiet and I looked at her with determined eyes. If all I have done so far was not getting to her, I have no choice but to use rash methods. The sun was already high in the sky; we had to go back to the nesting site so that the pack can go hunt for food. I took a step forward, ignored my human's cry of outrage as I picked her up with my arms and took off out into the open.

Rae's Pov

My eyes were playing tricks on me right? Big One's eyes did not just look sad but I swear, they really did look hurt and then turned into a determined look as she stared harder at me. Suddenly, he took a step forward and picked me up, making me scream in anger as for the second time, I was human-napped.

I lost track of the path we took but I can tell you for sure that our destination was the nesting sites. I remained still in her arm; I really did not know what to do. Do I run and get picked off by whatever was roaming out there or do I stick with Big One and her Pack that has not shown any interest in having me for lunch, dinner or any meal at all? My gut feeling was telling me stick with Big One and her pack so I decided to follow it.

"Omph!" I grunted, landing on my stomach on a soft pile of leaves. Deep in my own thoughts, I did not realize that we had arrived back at the nesting site. I pushed myself up, brushed off the leaves and dirt from my clothes and came face to chest with Big One.

I looked up at her and she snorted in my face before leaving me to go talk to her fellow pack members or something. I looked around me and all around me where nests with raptors lazing around while chicks played.

Wait a darn picking minute! Chicks? How can that be? Robert told me that all the dinos were female! OMG… th…there are male dinos! That was my last thought before I fainted. My life officially sucks.

Sorin's Pov

My mate and I arrived back at the nesting site and I gently dropped her in my nest. Every member of the pack watched as she got up and dusted herself, I checked her over to see if she had injured herself in anyway and once I was satisfied that she was unharmed I left to go gather a group to go hunting, I am sure everyone was famished.

Before I could make it even a feet from my nest, there was soft thud behind me. I swerved behind and saw my mate collapsed in my nest.

"Well, that was interesting." Tama said, making me sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) – Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. I do however own the OCs, sad isn't it.**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with job applications,interviews, attachments and such. Also with going out… Sorry…**

Sorin's Pov

"She seems to be fine, though a little pale that's all." Mother said diagnosed after examining my mate who collapsed in my nest.

"Maybe she fainted due to hunger. I do not remember ever seeing her eat." I suggested.

"That could be the reason." Mother agreed with me.

" I will leave her in your care while I go with some other to hunt." I said, getting to leave the nesting site with a pre-arranged hunting group. I wanted to quickly get food for both my pack and my mate, I am very sure everyone was starving. Along the way to look for suitable prey, I could not help but wonder when was the last time my mate ate?

"Those duck bills look yummy little bro. Can we get that?" Lucus asked, coming up to my side. I looked over the herd of duckbills in front of us from behind the dense vegetation that hid us from sight.

"Sure. We will go after that one at the back with an injured leg." I informed the rest of the hunting pack and signaled them to their respective hunting positions that we had used with the four-legged prey that the humans used to give us in captivity.

With a simple high-pitch, bird-like chirp, I signaled the start of the hunt and everyone moved with precision and experience. It only took us a short while and the targeted duckbill was brought done. The hunting pack and I ate our fill of the meal and headed back to the nests before our kill attracted any other large predators.

Rae's Pov

"Oh…. My head…" I groaned as I slowly got up from the pile of leaves underneath me. My legs felt weak, making me slip but before I could land on my butt, someone with claws caught me resulting in me screaming and pulling away from the support.

I landed hard on my tailbone, pain shot up my spine and tears rolled down my face. When the pain faded away, I looked up and saw that I was the centre of attention for the raptor pack. The raptor that had tried to help me cooed and offered me her hand. Cautiously, I took her hand and pulled myself.

The raptor gave a satisfied snort when she saw that I would not fall down again and walked off, leaving me alone to explore my surroundings. The first thing I noticed were the chicks that playing around. I was still quite shocked that the raptors were not all female and that they even managed to have chicks.

I was very curious of the chicks after all my job scope so far had nothing to do with chicks so I steppe out of the nest that I was in and went to sit near the chicks, keeping and eye out for any aggressive movements from the mothers that were in the area.

"Hey there little fellas. Come here." I cooed gently, patting the soft ground in front of me. The chicks chirped among themselves, shuffling nervously with none coming closer.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you all." I tried again, hoping that like Big One, they could understand what I was saying. After a few tense minutes, it seemed that none of the chicks were going to approach me when one of the bigger chicks stepped towards me, chirping and looking up at me.

"That's right little fella." I cheered, wriggling my fingers on the ground, tempting the chick to come a little closer so that I pat it. The chick was obviously interested in my fingers; it scampered forward and pounced on them. I laughed while reaching out my other hand to pat the chick.

I had always imagined that touching these old ancient reptiles and their skin would be cold but they are really warm and well scaly. The chick that I was petting seemed to enjoying it as it started to purr making all the other chicks run over to us and they climbed all over me.

As I played with the chicks, I wondered how on earth had they managed to become males, after all Hammond had said that all his dinos were genetically engineered to be female. If that was not the case, how do I tell which raptor was male or female. Does this apply only to the raptors or do all the dinos on this island also have both genders?

Tasha's Pov

I did not mean to scare my little brother's mate but I also did not want her to fall just after waking from her fainting spell. In the end, she did fall on her bottom so I offered her my arm to help her up. Once I was satisfied that she was able to stand by herself, I went to spend some time with mother.

"My new daughter seems to be very interested in the chicks." Mother commented suddenly during our conversation, causing me to turn and look at my new sister who was trying to approach the chicks. Unknown to her, she was currently the centre of attention of the pack, everyone was curious to see how our new alpha female is with chicks.

We all watched as she tried to call the chicks over but they were all scared and nervous of their new alpha female. She attempted a few more times to try to lure them over but none of them went over. Suddenly, I saw my eldest chick, Ruval, take a step forward than launching himself at her wringing, clawless fingers, making me chuckle. Ruval was the eldest chick and was always trying to be the big brother to all the other chicks.

Once the other chicks saw that there was nothing to be scared off, they all went running to join the fun. Soon, my sister was swarmed with them as they play wrestled.

"Aw… she's wonderful with the chicks." Mother cooed, watching the heart-warming scence.

"Yes, she is. I agreed.

Rae's Pov

The chicks were all play wrestling with one another or me, I did not really mind their little sharp teeth, the wolf cubs back at the sanctuary also played like this with me. I do not think we had played for a long time when a distinctive raptor call was heard and all the chicks clambered off me and ran back to their parents or parent. I sat up from the ground and looked around me wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the vegetation around us before raptor after raptor emerged. I watched on as they went back to their families and stood before their hungry chicks with their jaws slack and throat moving. I recognized that position the same as birds that used as they regurgitated food for their mate or young.

I was busy watching everyone else as they ate and was too late to notice that Big One had came up beside me. I turned to look at her/him; I had to figure out who was what gender as soon as possible.

"NO! NO!..Stop! No! Oh crud." I shouted, when she/he offered me dinner, after that she/he sat down next to me and tilted its head towards the meal with a look that said 'dig in'. I was actually kind of confused, why did Big One offer me food? I was neither mate or chick, I was just a plain old human.

I looked around at the rest of the pack and saw that the parents were all sitting down beside their chicks as they ate, so putting myself in their place, it means that Big One thinks of me as a chick? Wow, I was really not expecting this but I guess beggars can't be choosy.

Unfortunately, as touched as I was, there was no way going to eat his regurgitated dinner, I mean who knows what kind of germs and bacteria is in there. It being on the ground was not helping it at all. Whatever little appetite, I had just killed itself. Now what was I going to do with this 'meal'?

Big One must have noticed that I was not touching the meal and nudged my thigh, pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her/him, argh! I can't take it anymore, guy or girl, I am starting to confuse myself with all the he/she, she/he thinking.

"Say… Big One, you understand what I'm saying right? I asked, looking at Big One. She/he nodded in reply.

"Is that a yes?" I questioned and received another nod in return.

"Wow… as creepy as it is that you can understand me, it is also pretty cool." I muttered to myself. Big One just stared at me.

"Okay… Here it goes… Are you a girl?" I enquired. Big One shook its head violent in denial.

"So you are a boy? The alpha male?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. Well, that's one thing settled, now how was I going to tell the gender difference between the raptors? Unless… I just go about and asking them one by one, it would be tiring but I do not see any other choice.

Big One nipped at my thigh and jerked his head towards the forgotten meal. Sigh, what am I to do with that. I looked around, trying to see something, anything to get me out from eating the food. By this time, the chicks and rest of the adults have been fed and were all lazing around at their own nests however, I saw that the smallest chick was by himself at one corner.

I had seen this before with an abandoned or orphaned cub back at the sanctuary, by the looks of its situation, I strongly believe that it was orphaned. Since, it is an orphan, it could not have gotten a lot of food and would most likely still be hungry. I stood up and was prepared to walk over to the chick when a clawed hand grabbed my leg, stopping me in my tracks.

"Its okay Big One, I'm not going anywhere, I just want to go over there." I assured him, pointing at the lone chick. Big One hesitated for a while before letting go of my leg.

I realized that I was the centre of attention as I walked across the nesting area and went over to the orphan chick that looked up at me with surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you little fella." I said, while bending down to pick it up. The chick struggled in my arms and called out for help but no one moved. I went back to where Big One was and placed the chick in front of the food. Big One growled and eyed the chick, causing it to struggle even more but I held it there.

"It's okay kiddo, eat up. You did not get to eat a lot just now didn't you. You must still be hungry." I cooed to the chick that was squirming, trying to get out of my grip as the growling from Big One got louder.

"Don't be mean Boy! Plus it is really not my cup to tea for dinner." I snapped at Big One, swatting at his muzzle. I understood pack hierarchy and all but I would not let a chick starve! Big One snorted in anger and stopped his growling, the chick feeling that there was no threat started to gobble down the food.

Now that the 'meal' was settled with, I can now try to find something to fill my own stomach, the question however is what is there that I could eat? I sat back down in front of Big One whom was curled around me like a humongous cat with the chick still eating in front of the two of us. Suddenly, it hit me that the open enclosures had fruit trees and there should be some fruits for harvest now.

I stood back up and started to explore the surrounding areas, scanning the trees for any fruits. I am not sure how far I had wandered off to when I spotted several red juicy apples hanging from a tree, less than a feet away. I dashed over to the said tree and started jumping up and down, trying to grab the fruits. Unfortunately, for me and my height, all I managed to grab was air.

Suddenly, a curious chirp sounded from behind me causing me to turn around and see Big One standing there, looking at me curiously.

"Hey there Boy." I greeted him before going back to the task of trying to get the apples. I was about to give up getting the apples when a clawed foot went past me and kicked the tree, making several of the fruits drop onto the ground.

"Thanks." I said, bending down to pick up the fallen fruits, glad that they were not really dirty. Together, Big One and I made our way back to the nesting area. Upon our return, we sat down as before except this time, I picked up the orphan chick that lazed after a full meal and placed it on my lap as I ate my apples.

Suddenly, a snout shoved the chick off my lap and it cried out as it hit the ground. I immediately stopped eating and cradled the chick back onto my lap where it fell right asleep.

"Now, that was not very nice." I glared at Big One who had the cheek to look innocently back.

"Oh, don't you dare look innocent. I know that it was you. Just leave the poor thing alone." I warned him before going back to my meal. In the background, I could hear a weird throaty clucking from a few raptors, were they laughing? The other raptors could understand me as well?

"Hey Big One, can the rest of your pack understand me?' I asked and he turned to face me, nodding. Was he just glaring at the other raptors?

" How did you guys learn our language?" I questioned, the thought just hitting me, " Wait, don't you dare answer! You can't speak my language right? Cause that would be serious shit!"

Big One stared at me for a second before shaking his head. Phew… I don't think I can handle it if they could speak human, I mean the fact that they could understand me was enough. I gobbled down all the apples and tossed the cores towards the edge of the nesting area, after doing that, I looked down at the chick on my lap and it was fast asleep.

"Big One, is this chick a boy?" I asked, wanting to know the gender of the chick. Big One replied with a nod and a throaty grunt.

"So that grunt means yes?" I prodded, mind racing, thinking that this was a good way for me to learn the raptor language. After all, is they could learn our language then I could learn theirs. Big One gave the same response.

"Awesome! I could learn your language like this. You will teach wouldn't you?" I pleaded Big One and he crooned in reply. I was just going to take that as a ' sure'.

"Thanks Big One." I said as I settled down and leaned on him with the little boy on my lap.

Sorin's Pov

I let out a thrill to inform the rest of the pack of return with food and watched as my brothers and sisters that participated in the hunt went to their own families to feed their partners and chicks. I was the last one to step back in the nest and stood above my mate to offer her share of dinner.

I heard her cry of protest at my offering but ignored it. She was my mate and I would provide for her. Once I was done, I tilted to her meal to signal to her that she could eat. When she did not move to eat, I nudged her thigh motioning her to quickly eat but she still did not touch the food.

Suddenly she asked if I understood what she was saying and nodded in reply, she then went on to ask if I was girl, making me shake my head in denial. She then asked if I was the alpha male and I nodded quickly, extremely happy that the misunderstanding that I was female is finally out of the way.

I nipped her gently since she still has not touched her food and I did not want her to starve. Instead of eating, she got up and tried to move away. Why was my mate making it so difficult to feed her? So I grabbed one of her legs, preventing her from taking another step but then she said that she just wanted to go over to where Marron was.

I did not know what she wanted with Marron but I let her go to see what she would do. In fact, everyone was now watching her as she went to sleepy Marron and carried him after assuring him that she would not hurt him. Marron however was still scared and called for help but everyone was more interested in seeing what his or her new alpha female wanted with the orphan chick of the pack. She walked back to me with the squirming chic and placed him on the ground in front of her meal. I started to growl in warning, realizing her intention. The food was for her and not the chick!

Little Marron despite his young age, understood pack behaviour and tried to run away at my growl but my mate held him still in the spot as my growling increased. I did not expect my mate to scold me and hit on the snout, saying that the meat was not her cup of tea. What is tea? I will just take it as she did not like the meat was I giving her. Oh well, since she was not going to eat the meat, I suppose the chick could have it.

My mate sat down with me before she suddenly got up again. What on earth is she up to? She is like a chick, never being able to sit still. I watched she started to wander off to the edges of the nesting area, looking up at the trees the whole time.

**"**That was interesting…. But what is she going to eat?" my mother said.

**"**Maybe she eats those icky green things!" Lucas offered.

**"**It's called grass, you overgrown dumbo." Lynn answered.

**"**It's icky, so it does not need a name." Lucas shot back, with a glare.

**"**Does that mean that we can call you overgrown dumbo because you are one?" Lynn glared back. I sighed and rolled my eyes. When are the two of them ever going to grow up?

**"**She got you there, little bro." Lexus laughed.

**"**I agree. Hey little brother, where did your human go?" Tama asked, making me turn my attention back to my human that had vanished from sight. I quickly stood up, cursing my lack of attention and angry that my mate has decided to run away again.

I ran after her only to find her just further down from the nesting sight, jumping up and down underneath a tree. I chirped my curiosity and she turned around to greet me before going back to her mad jumping, making me take a closer look at the tree. I realized that my mate wanted the red balls that hung from the branches of the tree but could not quite reach them.

My mate was pretty upset that the could not get the red balls so I helped her by giving the tree a hard kick, resulting in several of the red balls to drop onto the ground. My mate cried in thanks as she picked them up. I have not idea what my mate would want with those red balls, maybe they were toys? Anyhow, after she got her red balls, the two of us went back to the nest.

She sat back down in the nest and carried the sleepy Marron who had finished all the meat given to him and placed him on her lap before starting to eat the red balls. So those red balls were food? I had to remember that for the next time, I went to hunt for food. Everything now was sort of perfect, I had my mate after all this years of knowing her and my pack were free from the captivity. Well, except for the fact that she placed Marron on her lap, why did she do that, he is not her chick.

Settling behind her, I pushed Marron off her lap, the boy had no right to be there. He fell of her lap and cried out, jerked out of his sleep. My mate was not amused by my antics and cradled the chick back onto her lap before turning to yell at me but I gave her an innocent look that she did not buy. As she scolded me, I heard my three brother sniggering in the background, making me turn and glare at them.

When I turned back, my mate had resumed her consumption of the red balls and we just sat in silence. Not long after, my mate asked me if the rest of the pack could understand her like I could and I replied with both a visual and vocal answer, thinking that at least this way, she could learn my language as well. She then wanted to know how we learnt our language making me think how to answer her when she said that she did not want to hear the answer to that. Such a fickle –minded human. She then exclaimed that by this method, she could learn how to speak raptor and wondered if I was willing to teach her. I chirped a sure and she thanked me before leaning on me and resting along with the rest of the pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) – Chapter 8**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. I wish that I did though but that's life.**

**Warning: Dark side of Sorin ahead. **

With the other humans

"I will go with you Arnold." Dr Ellie said, making to follow after the man but was stopped by the man himself.

"I know the way and it will be faster with one person." Arnold insisted, leaving the safety bunker where Hammond, Dr. Ellie, Robert, Josh and an injured Dr. Malcom were hiding.

" Will he really be okay out there by himself?" Josh questioned, looking at the others.

" We just have to trust him." Hammond answered while attending to Dr. Malcom's injured leg. They all sat there in silence for about two hours and Arnold still had not returned.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm going, something is not right." Dr. Ellie suddenly said getting off her seat.

"I'll go with you Dr. The electrical bunker is near those foul creatures' enclosure." Robert got up as well and picked up his hunting rifle.

"I'll go too." Josh added.

"No! You stay here and protect John and the other good Dr." Robert instructed Josh with a hard look, making him reluctantly sit back down again.

"Use this walkie, I will talk you through once you reach the bunker." Hammond passed Dr. Ellie the walkie. With a last nod, both Dr. Ellie and Robert headed out from the safety of the bunker.

Sorin's Pov

The weather was not too bad today, it was really good for relaxing and it was even made better by the fact that I had my mate with me. That horrible see through wall no longer separated us, I could smell and touch her anytime I wanted.

Majority of the pack were all resting after a meal with the exception of those who I had ordered to do patrol duties, we could not afford to be complacent; we could be attacked at any time. My mate was had long finished her red balls and was napping against me with Marron on her lap, I really did like the mental picture I had of what we looked like to the rest of my pack. We were one family.

Suddenly, one of the scouts burst into the nesting site and came towards my nest.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Alpha, we just spotted a human male approaching the weird human cave that we found located in our territory." The scout reported. Oh this was good, humans were trespassing on our land.

"Is it the alpha male?" I questioned, dying to finally get to meet my rival.

"No alpha, it is an unknown human male." The scout replied. Hmm… seems like my rival has sent out a scout as well. Was he looking for his lost female? I wondered, glancing at my lazing mate. Growling to myself, I swore that I would not let him take away my mate now that I finally got her.

"Show me." I ordered the scout, getting up slowly so as to not startle my mate who woke up from her light slumber at my movement.

"Stay here." I huffed at her, not really expecting her to understand but my mother and sister will look after her. I followed the scout all the way to the strange human cave that we discovered.

"Where is the human?" I asked the other members of the scouting group who waited outside the dwelling.

"It went inside." Leon replied as he stepped out from the bushes.

"How many humans inside?" I questioned my brother – in- law.

"From what we could tell, only one." Leon answered.

"Alright. This one is most likely a scout for the human alpha, so we are going to take it out and set a trap of our own." My mind of racing through the different scenarios and traps that I could set for the human male when he came.

"Simon! You, Archer and Leila will go in and kill the human scout. Once that is done, stay there and eliminate any other human that enters. Leon and Kayla, you two stay with me. We will wait outside for the human alpha and any other humans that approaches." I ordered and the small group went off to carry out my orders.

In war, one must know one's enemy and I knew that the alpha male could recognize me from the other member of the pack so I could not use Leon or Kayla as the bait, I had to be the bait.

I purposely positioned myself behind some ferns ensuring that a portion of my tail was visible from the main dirt path that the alpha human male would arrive by, this will separate him from the rest of his pack and he will come to find me only to realize that he had already walked into my trap. Once that happens, I can finally have my revenge and eliminate the threat that his presence causes.

We had to wait quite a while though after the dying cries of the human male inside the dwelling were last heard, it was hot and humid but we do live in a jungle so yea. There was stupid fly that kept insisting on landing on my snout, making it itch, I was snorting at the irritating insect to keep it away from my nose when I heard approaching footsteps as well as the scent of the human alpha male. Looks like it was show time.

As I had planned, the human alpha male took my bait and still thought himself smart for being able to creep up on me. Just a little closer and the final move could be made, I eagerly watched as he moved in closer and closer until he was almost on top of me. He cocked his strange weapon and aimed it straight at me, just as he was about to attack, Leon stuck his snout out right into the human alpha's face from the bushes next him. Checkmate!

The human alpha at that moment knew that he had already lost and that was when Leon pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground. Kayla and I emerged from our positions and approached our captive, she kicked the weapon towards me and I stepped on it making it break into half. I, of course made sure to do this in front of the alpha male to show him who was the victor. It seemed as though the back up that he brought with him had met up with my men in the strange dwelling from the cries we were hearing, it was not dead yet but it was only a matter of time.

I motioned to Leon and he clamped his jaws down on the captive's leg before dragging him deeper into the forest, Kayla and I followed him, it was time for my revenge.

We dragged our captive until we reached a clearing in the forest where Leon let go of his leg, which was obviously broken, and weeping blood making me grin at the sight of my rival collapsed on the ground. One must give him credit for he stared me straight in the eye without fear; I went to stand above him to rub in my victory and still did not even flinch. Oh well, he will fear me soon, I raised a sharp claw and gently drew it across the thin material that covered its abdomen, revealing his skin. The human alpha watched me with wary eyes as I did this, he continued to watch as I placed my claw on his skin and pressed down making blood well up, him flinching and me smirking.

"Sorin watch out!" Leon suddenly cried and I moved back on instinct but still felt a sharp burning pain across my chest. Kayla snarled as she bit into the offending hand of the captive, I looked down at my chest and saw a long shallow cut across my chest, nothing serious but it still hurt. I roared in anger glaring at the sharp wicked looking claw like thing that the alpha male held in his hand.

"Let go of his arm Kayla." I snarled, advancing on my captive who now had a broken arm and leg, kicking the sharp claw out of his hand, not caring when the talons on my foot slashed into his skin. After disarming him I sunk my claws into his belly, slowly drawing them across, gutting him. It would not kill him immediately but it would kill him eventually and painfully, this was revenge for what he had done to my pack.

With a satisfied nod at my two companions, we left our captive there to die alone and headed back to rejoin with the rest of the scouting party.

"Alpha." Simon, Archer and Leila greeted me as we arrive back at the human dwelling.

"Is the other human dead?" I asked.

"Sorry alpha, she got away." Archer answered, looking guilty. I suppose I should have been angry but I was finally rid of my nemesis, his pack will fall by itself sooner or later.

"It's alright. Let us go back to our families." I comforted them, heading for the forest again.

Robert's Pov

"You go ahead Dr. Do not look back and run like the wind." I ordered the female with me. We just arrived at the bunker and already caught the attention of those creatures; well they would not stop us. I scanned the surroundings, covering the Dr. as she mad a mad dash for the bunker.

"Where are you Big One?" I muttered to myself, scouting the surrounding area when the partially visible tail caught my attention, the markings on the tail where definitely hers. I slowly and quietly crept towards my target, loading my gun as I moved. Finally I was as close as I could get without alerting her, I kneeled down on one knee and took aim when suddenly, a snout appeared in my face.

"Clever girl." I said, realizing that I had fallen into a trap. It was all I was able to say before the raptor pounced onto me, pinning me onto the ground, not killing me. Why? Why are they not killing me? I thought as the alpha female emerged together with a third raptor from the vegetation. Suddenly, I could hear the screams of the Dr making me look towards the bunker, realization and understanding struck me like cold water down the spine.

This was all an elaborate trap, Arnold never came back because he was already killed and they knew that more humans would come when he did not return so Big One had some remain inside the bunker to eliminate those that enter while she and these two remained out here, waiting, waiting for me.

I watched Big One motioned to one of the two and she clamped her jaws onto my leg and started dragging me deeper into the forest. I am sorry Dr. I could not save you. I was dragged for who knows how long before I dumped onto the ground, I knew and felt that my leg was broken, I could not outrun the raptors even if I had two good legs.

Big One stood above me and raised one of her claws and cut through my shirt, what was she up to? I may not know what she wanted but I was not going to go down without a fight, I felt at my side for my hunting knife and as she placed and pressed a claw into my abdomen drawing blood, I swiped up with the knife, hoping to injure her enough.

I heard one of the other raptors call out a warning and Big One moved back only resulting in me inflicting a long shallow cut across her chest. There was a burning pain in my arm as the third raptor bit into it, I could not move arm, unless I wanted it ripped off.

Big One roared in anger or pain, I do not know but I do hope that it was because of pain. She then huffed angrily at the raptor that held my arm and advanced on me. I knew that my time was up; I had underestimated these raptors by miles. I expected a second of pain and then death but all I felt was sharp burning pain in my stomach as Big One dug her claws and gutted me. After that, she and the two raptors left, leaving me slowly die.

"Sorry John. I would really like to tell you 'I told you so.'" I laughed, choking on my own blood.

**AN: Sorry it's pretty short but I wanted to change Sorin's personality from the previous story so I wanted to use this scene from the movie. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Raptor and I (Rewritten) – Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, but I do own this story.**

**AN: Thanks to Dustchu for pointing out the errors and helping me edit the chapter. I was half asleep writing this. Hahaha.**

**I also found out at 3 am this morning that my dog is terrified of thunder! He woke me up **

Rae's Pov

I did not know where Big One had disappeared to with the raptor that had came to find him, it must have been for something important as he left quickly. I was feeling just right with the apples that I ate and the chick on my lap was still snoozing, not having the heart to disturb the little fella, I lay on the soft leaves and just got lost in thought.

It has been a day since the storm, I do not know what have happened to everyone else but I was worried, the kids, doctors and annoying lawyer dude were still out on their tour when the storm hit. Since the electricity went out, it was safe to conclude that they were stuck in the open with hungry dinos wandering around. There was Josh, Hammond, Robert and Arnold as well, were they safe? I am a lucky one, since I am sort of safe having been accepted by the raptors but I could not stay here, I had to find a way back to civilization!

There was a soft groan from my lap and I could feel the chick stretch out before getting up and off me. It slowly made its way to my face before cooing softly and hesitantly.

"Up already sleepy head?" I asked, looking at it. Okay I have to stop calling it. Big One 'said' that they could understand me, well time to test out the theory.

"Can you understand me cutie? Nod your head if you do, shake it if you can't" I slowly said, hoping that the chick could really understand me. It stared at me for a long while, making me wonder if it really understood me or if it fell asleep with eyes open and standing up, when it nodded in reply.

"Good. Now I need to know are you a girl?" I questioned, the chick shook its head. So the chick is a boy! Wow, the second raptor that I know is also a male. So which one is female? I scanned the family of raptors around me, looking for some kind of indication or mark that differentiates the genders but I could not spot anything.

Giving up for now since I had something more important to find out first. As much as I am glad that I was safe and accepted by the raptors, I have to go and find the others, I could not stay here forever. I got up from the ground, making the chick scampering away in fright.

"No, no, no. It's okay little guy, I am not going to hurt you." I quickly comforted the chick who peeked out at me from behind a small sapling.

"That's right." I encouraged the chick as it hesitantly stepped out from behind the sapling and inched its way back to me. When he was close enough, I bent down and carried the little guy, I felt his whole body stiffened when I picked him up but as I made my way over to where all the other chicks had gathered, he started to relax.

"You stay here and play with your friends buddy, I have to get going." I told the chick as I placed him on the ground. After that, I walked off determined to find the others. I headed in a random direction, hoping that it would lead to a landmark of some kind and not into some random hungry carnivore.

Suddenly, two large figures burst through the trees, one landing right on me, knocking me onto the ground, wind knocked right out me. I was disorientated but when my vision stopped swimming, the sight of two raptor faces greeted me, both looking at me in concern.

"Whada?" I muttered groggily, standing back up. I observed the colour of the two raptor's skin and it was the same color as Big One, so these two must be part of his pack.

"Can I help you two?" I asked and they both gave a loud heaving sound that sounding like a sigh of relief. Were they worried that they had injured me? If so, they were really cute. One made a sharp thrill, cocking its head at the same time while the other one just looked on.

"Hmm?" I was confused, not understanding them at all. The raptor made the same thrill and action again.

"Oh! You're wondering where I'm going?" I exclaimed, hoping that I was guessing correctly and the two nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Thanks for your hospitality and everything but I really have to get going to find my friends. You guys go on and enjoy your freedom. Tell Big One that I said thanks." I waved as I walked passed them. The two cut in front of me, blocking my path.

"HEY! What is with you raptors and blocking my way!" I cried, thinking back to when Big One did the exact same thing. The two looked at each other hard for a while, I could see that they were having some kind of mental conversation or something. Not wanting to disturb them, I walked around them but a claw grabbed onto my arm, stopping me my tracks and no matter how hard I pulled, I could not get the raptor to release my hand.

I had no choice but to just stand there as the two continued with their mental argument or discussion or whatever. After a tense minute or so, the grip on my hand was finally released and the two looked at me expectantly.

"Okay… see ya." I said, walking away but the sound of leaves being stepped on followed, I turned around and saw the two raptors stop as well. Glancing warily behind, I started walking and they started moving as well. I quickly stopped and they stopped as well. Why on earth are they following me? If I don't get rid of them, I won't be able to find the others.

With that thought, I broke out in a mad dash, not really caring which direction I was headed to, as long as I got rid of my two stubborn shadows. I probably only ran for 5 minutes before I had to stop to catch my breathe. I really had to work on my stamina, I thought while bending over, chest heaving. As I was pathetically attempting to get enough air into my lungs, the two raptors did not even look like they had broken a sweat.

"Argh! Quit following me!" I shouted, the two raptors just shook their heads. What on earth was their problem? I was leaving them! They should be dancing in joy! From the position of the sun in the sky, I probably only had a few more hours of sunlight to search for the others.

" You two can follow all you want. I do not have the time to deal with you two." I snapped, brisk walking away.

Two hours later

The three of us, two raptors and one human, had finally arrived at the visitor centre area. I for one was extremely thirsty but the need to look for the others was stronger and I head straight for the dorms to look for Josh, hoping that he and the others were there. As we broke out from the vegetation, the two raptors suddenly became alert before running off in an unknown direction. Oh well, not my problem.

It was sort of creepy walking down the long grey corridor with the knowledge that the dinos were all loose. Who knows who or what I would bump into, hopefully it would not be something bipedal with sharp teeth or claws and an appetite for raw meat. Since the electricity was out, I pressed down on the handle of the Josh's door and pushed but it did not budge.

That was weird; no electricity should mean that all the doors were unlocked. I took a closer look at the scanner attached next to the door and saw the little green light. That could mean only one thing! The electricity was back on! The others were still around here somewhere. I banged on Josh's door but no one answered it, I tried shouting and still no one answered the door. Moving slightly backwards, I rammed my shoulder with my full force against the door and flew back onto my rump, shoulder hurting like hell. Damn, it looked so easy on TV!

With no other choice, I went to check the other rooms but I there was no other soul in sight. Reluctantly, I went to my door at the end of the corridor, I could at least get a change of clothes and gather some supplies before heading out again. I scanned the card that has always been hung around my neck, unlocking the door before going in. My room was untouched since the last time I was in here, I went to my cupboard and swiped some clean underwear and clothes before heading to the shower.

Once I was clean and dressed once again, I headed out the door to go over to the Visitors' Centre to look for the others, certain that they were all there.

Lucus's Pov

Lexus and I were resting at the nesting site with everyone else as only a few of us had patrol duty. Everyone had watched as our new alpha female played and interacted with the chicks before resting with little Marron, the orphan chick.

Not long after little bro had left with the scout, Archer, his little human female got up and carried Marron back over the rest of the well-rested chicks, telling him that she had to go somewhere.

" Come on Lucus, we should follow her." Lexus said, getting up.

"Why? She might just be going to do her business in the bushes or something girly or humanly." I replied, looking down at the little game that we were in the middle of playing in the dirt.

"You're right." Lexus agreed, sitting back down again only to watch me draw a circle and then a line through all three circles.

"HA! I WIN!" I cheered, "That's three wins to me and three loses to you."

"Hey! I thought I had a cross in that square! You cheated!" Lexus cried.

"No I did not! Why would I even want to cheat in a game that I created!" I answered.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"AHA! You admit that you cheated!"

"You tricked me! You bastard!"

"AHEM!" Tasha loudly cleared her throat to interrupt the childish argument between her younger brothers who turned to look at her.

"Do I even want to know what you two are arguing about?" She asked with a sigh.

"Lucus cheated Sis." Lexus complained, pointing at me.

"I did not! You are getting blind as you get older!" I defended myself.

" I am only three minutes older than you brat!" Lexus argued.

"Go get your eyes checked old man!" I shouted.

"Quiet!" Tasha yelled, making the two of us stop and look guiltily at our older sister.

"Lucus! I am older than you by 8 minutes, are you calling me old?" Tasha questioned with a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course not sis! You are still very very beautiful! Which is a miracle, I mean is amazing even after having four chicks! Hahaha." I nervously answered, knowing that I was threading on very thin ice. Do NOT under any circumstances piss my sister off, all of us as her brothers learnt it the hard way from young.

"That's very sweet of you Lucus. NOW! What are you two fighting over?" She demanded.

"We were playing a new game that Lucus invented. He calls it Tee tak tooe" Lexus supplied.

"Its Tic Tac Toe you idiot." I growled, upset that he could mess up the name like that! It took me forever to come up with such a cool name. **(AN: Lucus does not have the ownership of Tic Tac Toe… though he does wish that he does.)**

"I do not care if you two are fighting over Tii tako or anything else. Any vulgarities from your mouths, in front of the chicks especially and you two will regret the day you two were hatched!" Tasha warned, before walking off.

"It's Tic Tac Toe! It's not that hard to remember!" I yelled after her.

" Hey, how long has little bro's human been gone for?" Lexus asked, looking around for the unique tuft of fur that she possessed.

"She's most likely with the chicks." I answered, glancing over at where the chicks were gathered and playing but I could not spot the funny tufts of fur. Quickly, both Lexus and I scanned the whole nesting site and when we still did not find our new sister, we were both on our feet in a flash, running in the direction that we last saw here disappear.

Lexus' Pov

Lucus and I tore down the path that our little sister had walked off too, hoping that we caught up to her before she ended as food for some other dinosaur. Who knows what Sorin would do if she was hurt or even worse dead! I took a quick whiff and turned right were her scent was stronger.

"I see her!" Lucus shouted before pouncing.

"NO! Lucus!" I yelled but it was too late, he had landed right on her, knocking her onto the ground.

"You idiot! You could have killed her!" I reprimanded him, worriedly looking over my little bro's human who did not look so good.

"Whoops."

"Humans are more fragile than us. You can't just jump on them!" I explained to Lucus who looked guilty and worried.

"What do we do! She does not look good at all bro!" Lucus said.

"I don't know! Just keep an eye on here." I replied and the two of us watched her very cautiously. When we heard her say something, the two of us sighed in relief, if she could talk, she should be okay.

After a little while more, she got up and Lucus asked her where she as going. At first, she did not understand what he said so he repeated himself. She seemed to understand what we were asking and launched into a small speech about how she was grateful for our help and all but she had to leave go find her fellow humans. Oh oh, this could not happen! Sorin would be so furious if we just let his mate leave, plus how can we just let our female alpha walk away like that.

She tried to walk past us but we quickly blocked her way, making her angry. Well, I did not really mind, Lucus also did not seem to mind her mood. As much as the two of us argue with one another, we could easily tell what one another was thinking. Lucus wanted to haul her all the way back to the nests but I suggested following her. Lucus thought my idea was completely ridiculous but after I explained to him that as long as we kept her away from any humans, she could attempt 'finding' her fellow humans and once she does not find any she will be willing to leave with us. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that the subject of the whole conversation was trying to slip past us, so I grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

Lucus then started to argue his point that there were many what ifs in my idea but after I told him that it was the only way to ensure good relations between us and her regardless of the outcome. He finally then agreed and I released the human waiting for her to lead the way.

She walked away and we trailed after her but suddenly she broke out in a mad dash. So the human thought she could outrun us brothers eh? Hmph! We will show her, glancing at Lucus, I could tell that he had come to the same conclusion and was enjoying the little race. After about 5 minutes, she had to stop, completely out of breathe while the two of us were still fine, that little stunt of hers was nothing more than a quick sprint.

We waited for her to catch her breath before continuing on our journey to wherever she was leading us too. We walked and walked for I think a couple of hours before we emerged out of the forest and into the clearing where the human settlement was located. As we followed little bro's human towards a large grey thing, Lucus and I caught the whiff of two humans, followed by their soft voices in the bigger brightly colored thing and with a quick glance at our female alpha to make sure that she had not heard a thing, we darted away, making our way to towards the two humans.

We cautiously entered, looking and sniffing, so as to find out where the two humans were. We could hear chatter and clanging sounds as we crept closer and closer to our prey. Somehow, they sensed our presence and immediately and ran away signaling the start of the hunt. We followed their scent to a big wall with a sliver stick attached to it.

"What the hell is this?" I questioned trying to make out how to get pass this weird wall.

"I think this is the 'door' that Sorin mentioned before. He said something about pressing down on the weird stick attached and just push." Lucus said as he copied Sorin's instructions.

"I bet you I will find one first." He taunted, once the door was opened.

"In your dreams." I replied, determined to find a human first. We went our on own search but when the something dropped, we both joined efforts to flush out the seemingly elusive two humans.

Lucus spotted one of the human, a female and charged straight at her but I do not know what kind of trick she had pulled and Lucus went crashing into the reflective surface. Angry at what had happened to my brother, I went after the female but she and the other human a small male managed to escape. We were in serious trouble, if Sorin's female ran into the other humans, there was no saying what will happen, I raised my head and started calling for help.

"Ow…" Lucus moaned, rubbing his face as he rejoined me.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned, as that crash was very loud.

"What on earth is going on here?" A voice cried, making the two of us turn around in fright. There at the door that we had entered by was our human female alpha, she looked around us and saw the mess that the other two humans had created.

"Uh… Hiya." Lucus awkwardly greeted her, trying to not look too guilty.

"We were just looking around." I explained to her, hoping that even though she could not understand us she would suspect anything.

Sorin's Pov

With the alpha human male gone, it was only a matter of time before we got all the other humans or they will leave, it would be even better if they died out, save us all the trouble of hunting them down. As we were slowly making our way back to the nesting site, my brother's call for help was suddenly heard coming from the far distance. We immediately changed destination and headed for wherever the calls were coming from, as we ran, I could not help but wander what Lexus was doing far from the nest and whether if I could make it in time to help him.

After a ten minutes run, we emerged from the forest to the last place I had expected my brother to be, we were at the human settlement.

"The cries are coming from there." Simon pointed towards biggest building with his snout. We entered the building and were immediately greeted by the sight of four humans, two male and two females as they came running out from another room. At the sight of us, they ran up to the higher floor, making me chase them together with Leon and Archer while I told Simon and Leila to go find my brother.

We trailed them to where the adult male and adult female were trying to shut the door between us, I immediately blocked them but they were not making it easy to force open this door. Argh! These blasted humans have better not have done anything to my brother! Who knows for how long we struggled with the door and the humans won when they shut it in our faces. Leon quickly pressed down on the sliver metal attached to the door but it did not open, curse those humans.

"What do we do know Alpha?" Archer asked. I ignored him and accessed the situation.

"Sorin, what are we going to do?" Leon questioned.

"We're going in." I smirked, jumping and crashing through the see through portion of the door. Once I was in the room, I scanned for my targets, who were all scrambling to reach a tunnel above head. There was no way I was going to let you all get away so easily.

I stood under the tunnel, tracking the humans' movements and chose the smaller human female as my prey. Shoving my head up, I cut her off in her path but that lasted adult human male kicked me in the head, causing me fall of my perch onto the floor. That must be beta male! If this fella is as good as he is, I have no choice but to get rid of him as well.

I got up and went out the broken see through wall to join back with the rest of my pack. When I emerged back at the large open area, I was glad to see that Leon and Leila had rounded up the small group of humans. I eyed the beta male with malice and when I spotted him about to bolt with the rest towards an opening, I jumped down and cut him off, snarling in anticipation.

There was still one opening available but when they tried to make a break for it, Lucus and Lexus emerged, stopping them in their tracks. Excellent, none of my brothers looked harmed and now the small pack of humans had nowhere to escape.

"Whoa! Doctors?!" A very familiar voice cried. My mouth dropped open in horror when my mate appeared after my brothers, looking at the other humans in joy. What on earth was my mate doing here? She was suppose to be back at the nests, safe from harm and most of all, out of sight from the other humans!

Rae's Pov

Upon reaching the Visitors' Centre, I went straight for the control room; after all, if the power was back on, everyone or almost everyone would be there. My thinking was proven wrong when there was no one in there at all. Damn it! Where was everyone? Were they dead? No! I give up hope!

I went through the many desks that littered the room, looking for something that I can used to contact the others but could not find anything. Suddenly there was loud clanging noises, they sounded like they were coming from the kitchens. I rushed out the door and went down the backstairs to head straight for the kitchens without having to go through the main foyer.

However, when I entered the kitchen, the sight of the two raptors that had followed me here only greeted me.

"What is going on here!" I demanded, not really caring that they could not exactly answer me. The two raptors looked at me guiltily, sighing at another false alarm of the presence of other humans, I sat dejectedly on one of the shiny metal kitchen tops, tears running down my face.

There was silence all around before I heard sounds of rummaging, before a thick slab of meat was shoved onto my lap by one of the two raptors. I stared at the piece of bloody meat and then at the raptor that nudged the piece of meat again at me. Was it trying to comfort me?

"Thanks. I appreciate the gesture but I can't eat raw meat." I sniffed, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

*CRASH*

I jumped up from my seat and together with the two raptors, we went to investigate the noise. Just before we emerged from the dining room into the foyer, the two raptors cut in front of me, emerging first. I followed cautiously after them and the sight a small group of humans in the centre of the foyer greeted me. I immediately recognized the two doctors.

"Whoa! Doctors!" I cried, extremely happy to see them. That was when I also spotted several raptors surrounding them and one of them was Big One. Boy was he shocked to see me.

Lucus's Pov

I do not know why our new little sister was upset but in general, whenever I see a female upset and crying, I feel really really bad. I looked around to see if I could find something to cheer my alpha female up. I nudged open a large shiny silver door to find that it was filled with lots of colourful things. I did not recognize a majority of the items in here but I did recognize the thick slab of what I suppose is fresh meat for humans. That should do the trick, after all I eat when I am upset.

I took a hold of the slab of meat and carried over to the crying female before dropping it onto her lap. She stared at the meat for a little while before glancing up at me, unsure of what I was doing, so I used my snout and pushed the meat towards her again. She seemed to understand my goodwill but said that she cannot eat raw meat.

What is raw? I wondered when there was a very large crashing noise causing all three of us to rush out and investigate. As we neared the noise, I could smell my brother and several other pack members, there were here to help us out!

I emerged first and almost walked straight into a human male who quickly backed away, pushing a human female the two small humans that Lexus and I were hunting just now. Lexus followed after me and right now, the humans were surrounded, that was when I remembered that we had little sister with us. I was going to stop her from coming out and seeing her fellow humans but it was too late and she came out and saw them.

When she cried out and caught not only the humans' but little bro's attention, I only knew that both Lexus and I were so very dead, Sorin would 'kill' the both of us for bringing his female here and letting her get seen by her fellow humans. Stupid me for listening to Lexus 'brilliant' ideas!

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I have a little bit of bad news for you all. I got a full-time job at the park that I did my internship so I am not so sure on how busy I would really be but from what I am seeing, I have a lot of reading on my own to do after work. So I will try to update as soon as often as possible so please bear with me. **


End file.
